Resilience
by Hikaru-neko
Summary: AU SLASH When sweet little Harry Potter was 7 years old he was rescued by the Muggle Social Services because Vernon let something slip. Now he lives in Japan with adopted parents. A Hogwarts Letter came... But now what happens? HP/DM Will become an M!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Blah blah blah, we've heard this speech a thousand times so all I'm gonna say is I don't own HP (book or sauce) and thanks so much to the lovely lady authoress for making her characters and letting us play with them.

* * *

Resilience

Chapter 1

Vernon was starting to sweat. It was the 21st October and he was anxiously awaiting something from the Social Services. He had let something slip to them when that blasted old woman across the street (Mrs. Figg, he thought) phoned them after a particularly loud beating of the ungrateful freak they had in the house. The freak was something evil; he could do things no other normal person could do. The way he looked, in the disguise of a beautiful boy, was really just a mask hiding the demon that was really there. He was only trying to get the demon out of there.

He decided to relax by beating the freak; after all, it was his fault. He shouldn't have been so loud. Vernon struggled to get out of his chair before he thundered across the living room and wrenched open the door of the cupboard under the stairs. He dragged the wide-eyed demon out of there and into the hall, before punching him in the stomach. The blighter howled in pain, clutching his stomach, curled up in a fetal position before being bombarded with an onslaught of heavy kicks and punches. Then, he stopped. Just like that as he stopped and stuffed the boy into the cupboard, he realised that the doorbell had gone. He looked through the spy hole in the door and saw a lady dressed for business with a scarf, gloves and coat covering her smart attire.

A black man was the same, but with a hat covering his head.

Harry listened to his uncle's voice and heard a stranger's voice. Maybe they'd come here to rescue him!

"Mr. Dursley? Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes?"

"Is this the home of Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Who is this Mr. Potter you talk of? There is no Potter in my family."

"On the contrary sir, may we have a look?"

His Uncle hesitated and the 7 year old waited with baited breath until he heard some shuffles and the clicks of high heeled shoes on laminated flooring. He made the tiniest knocking noises on the cupboard door.

He heard someone come nearer.

"Sir, would you mind telling us why there is blood on the floor?"

"My son Dudley came from downstairs with a nosebleed. It's better now though and I was just going to clean it up," he heard his uncle say calmly.

The cupboard door suddenly opened, and light flooded it, shining across the broken, bloodied boy's body. Harry had curled himself up and he black man gasped.

"Sarah," his deep, rich voice called out and the woman rushed there without actually running.

"Oh my. Vernon Dursley, who is this boy?"

"No-one. It's a runaway. He wouldn't go-"

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, you have the right-"

"Wrong one, David," the woman whispered.

"Oh yeah, thanks," the American 'David' flushed lightly so you could just about see a tinge of pink on his dark skin.

" You do not have to say anything you do not wish to do so, but I must warn you that if you fail to mention any fact which you rely on in your defence in court, your failure to take this opportunity to mention it may be treated in court as supporting any relevant evidence against you. If you do not wish to say anything, what you may say will be given in evidence," The black man stated.

Harry couldn't remember anything after the man picking him up, because he fainted from the pain, thinking about the metallic blood in his mouth and trickling through his fingers, smelling the scent of some sort of spicy cologne…

* * *

Harry was awakened by the gentle feeling of his forehead and stomach being sponged lightly and his sight was blurry and out of focus.

"Hey there chibi shonen," a deep, gentle voice whispered to him. He looked at the long/black-haired being and decided it was an angel, before the angel gave him his glasses and it turned out to be a Japanese-originated man, with glasses and a doctor's coat, with another older, sandy-haired man that came behind him. He frowned a little confused, watching the muscles in his face, as they were so sore. He put his face back to straight and heard the fair-haired man say "It means little boy. He said 'Hey there little boy'."

"Wh-what hap-pened?" he stuttered, his small voice raspy and hoarse. They looked to each other and he blinked a couple times, his large emerald eyes wide. The Japanese man smiled and cried "KAWAII!" before the blonde man shushed him, saying "Kanaye!"

"Sorry! You're so cute!" He whispered. Harry smiled and the blonde man gave him a glass of fresh, ice-cold, water. Harry raised a shaky hand and grasped it. They propped him up in the hospital bed and sat on either side.

"So, chibi shonen, do you want to know what happened?" Harry nodded.

"Okay, you're family hit you, didn't they?" He waited for Harry's hesitant nod.

"My Uncle. Only my Uncle. Aunt Petunia was kind to me but she had to pretend she was nasty in front of Uncle Vernon," He whispered.

"Well, your Uncle hit you, and he's caused some serious damage. Your way too small for your age, too underweight, you have a few broken ribs and fractures and a broken arm. He punched you in the head, but luckily it didn't case any damage to your skull or brain. All of these will heal, in about 2 months at the most, so don't worry. After that time, we're gonna take you somewhere to get adopted. Preferably America or Japan or somewhere, because we need you to get out of this country. You're Uncle has connections within the hospital and I don't think they have any room at the Adoption Houses or Orphanages and plus, you wanna go somewhere fun, don't you?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"Thank you." He coughed. "Thanks." He smiled at the men.

"You're so cute!" Kanaye said again, hugging the boy carefully. Harry stiffened and, after a while, he then relaxed into the warm man's embrace, cautiously. Vernon had fooled him many times by making him think he was forgiven for being such a burden on him, but soon let out the true meaning of holding the black-haired demon, as Vernon often called him. A scent of faint antiseptic was covered with the man's scent, which strangely of strawberries and sweets and a strange icing sugar smell. Of course, Harry knew these scents, being the one who cooked for the Dursleys since he was old enough to think properly. He still needed a stool to reach over the side and the cooker. He'd never tasted these foods though.

"So, what's your name little boy? Mine's Edward. His is Kanaye, but he'll probably get you to call him Kana-chan. It's Japanese and complicated," Edward said chuckling.

"So, Edward and Kana-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Kana-chan, Edward. My name's Harry, but I don't really like it and no-one uses it much. They used to call me either boy or freak. Are you coming to America or Japan with me?" He asked, a small smile gracing his face, seeming to make him even cuter than possible. The 7-year old was once again attacked with a hug and he smiled, snuggling into the warm, strong arms. For some reason…they made him feel safe. Of course, he didn't know what safety felt like, so he cautiously embraced the feeling and immediately loved it. The feeling. It made him feel warm and smiley and happy and…loved. He'd only just met these men but…he was getting ahead of himself. But...they helped him. They rescued him from his uncle, master, captor, whatever you wanted to call him.

"Yes, we are, Harry, and hopefully we'll have some luck and find you some very loving parents. Do you mind if they're same sex or anything?" Harry shook his head, smiling.

"I don't mind."

The two glanced at each other.

"Okay," Edward said. "That's fine." He smiled. "I bet you're hungry. Do you want some food?" Harry nodded cautiously, looking at the man behind him who smiled encouragingly.

"Y-yes please," he asked politely. Edward ruffled his hair and Harry giggled. When Edward exited the room, Kana-chan looked around.

"Well, Harry, I have a sweet here called Pocky. I think you might like it. Wanna try some?" Harry nodded

"Pocky?" Kanaye handed him a really thin breadstick with a sort of thick strawberry icing on. Harry gingerly took it, looking at Kana-chan unsure. He nodded encouragingly, smiling at the little boy as he nibbled gently on the end. He bit off a small piece and sighed happily at the sweet taste of strawberry flavouring. A soft smile crept over Kanaye's face.

"It's really nice. Thanks, Kana-chan." Harry smiled at the older male and Kanaye glomped him again.

"Do you want anything specific for your lunch?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "I'll pick something for you then. I'll stall Ed for a bit, so you better eat the pocky fa-ast!" He left the room also, smiling back at the boy, acting like an airhead again.

Harry giggled. Kana-chan was fun...his eyes were drooping, and he yawned a little. Boy was he tired. They wouldn't ... mind if he... lay down for a few... minutes...would they? Nah...

* * *

A/N: So, I know it's short, and a little crappy, too cutesy, but whaddya think? Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ola! I'm really sorry I took so long so it's here. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Blah blah blah, we've heard this speech a thousand times so all I'm gonna say is I don't own HP (book or sauce) and thanks so much to the lovely lady authoress for making her characters and letting us play with them.

* * *

_They ran and ran, further and further, laughing and stumbling but all the time holding hands. The smaller, dark haired male looked over his shoulder giggling and fell. The taller, bigger blonde chuckled and lifted him up off the grassy floor, bridal style. They ran around a big lake, straight to the edge of a massive, great, dark forest that had a sinister look of it but they didn't care. They laughed and giggled, trying to be quiet, and hid behind a tall, thick, sturdy tree. They collapsed and giggling slightly, their lips met. Slowly, the giggles stopped, and oh, so slowly they became...mo -_

Harry quickly awoke, blushing. The dream seemed strangely familiar, almost real. He'd had a few many more like that before, where they seemed so real, it was _uncanny_. But he'd had that particular twice before and he always wondered what it meant. Who were these boys? The dark haired boy seemed really familiar, and he suspected that it might be him because they had the same unusual scar in the/nexact same place, but he might have been in a car crash too. Who was the blond boy? He seemed elegant, and his hands were really graceful, and long. And when he smiled it was really nice, not pretty, because uncle said that was a girly word, even though he knew it wasn't really.

He'd read a lot of books, sometimes Dudley's and sometimes Aunt Petunia's, because sometimes they threw some books out, but Aunt Petunia, being the nice one most of the time, gave them to him with a new light bulb to put in the light instead of the broken one. She couldn't teach because Uncle Vernon would get suspicious, but he said it was okay, smiled and taught himself to read. He knew the basics from school, and taught himself the words from Aunt Petunia's novels.

But, where was this dream set? Where was this grand castle? Who were they running from?

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" asked the American…what was…what was his name again? E…he knew it began with an E…Oh yeah! Edward. Kana-chan smiled and on the hospital table attached he placed a chicken mayo sandwich with a pack of strawberry pocky and apple juice

"I-sorry- _we_ got you some lunch. It's only light, so you don't feel sick or anything, okay? The chicken is chicken is chicken breast, not that sliced stuff because it doesn't taste as good with mayonnaise. Um…did you have a good nap?" Harry nodded.

"Thanks. You've helped me so much. I…just...I don't know how to thank you." He beckoned them both closer and gave them one-armed hugs. They hugged him back, making sure not to jar his cast or bandages.

"Um, did you have a nice nap?" Kana-chan asked. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Harry, can we have your address please? We have to get your stuff because we booked a quick- well not _quick_- flight to New York. That's our first stop because it's one of the busiest places and people always want to adopt."

"Hmmm." Harry pondered. " Okay, the address is Number 4 Privet Drive. Um, how far -like in days- away is the trip to New York until we go?"

"Well, it's Thursday today and we're going two weeks on Monday, so about 2 and a half weeks, roughly away. And thanks for the address. I'll be right back, chibi shonen." He kissed Harry's forehead and left, looking serious instead of hyper. He left the low looking shocked and exchanging glances as he swept out, his doctor's coat billowing in the fashion that reminded Harry of someone he'd seen in his dreams a few times….

The adorable little boy was filled with a sweet, warm emotion, like a hug on the inside and his cheeks warmed up considerably.

Edward smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"So come on kiddo. Eat up, okay? So. Howya feeling?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. And, thanks for the food," Harry replied, before digging into his sandwich. Ed laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"It's okay. Harry, I really hope you get better soon. You deserve it." Harry's cheeks reddened again, and, with a half a stick of pocky in his mouth, he hugged Edward.

"No. You've helped me so much. Both of you, and I'm really grateful. It's not that I'm not grateful to my uncle. With him, when he said I was a naughty boy, I wasn't worth anything. I was a _freak_. They always make me get bad marks at school, and Dudley always hits me. If I wasn't here, I'd still be in my cupboard bleeding, while Uncle Vernon almost smashes the door demanding dinner."

Edward smiled gently, the pulled away when he realised what Harry had just said.

"What? Your uncle…he was he one that did this to you?"

Harry looked up innocently.

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen? I was always so grateful when he got me out of my cupboard and stroked my back, telling me that I was a good-for-nothing freak. I was so happy when he just gave me the belt instead of the , and I was so glad when he gave me a piece of bread. But it hurt when he used the belt on me when I was naughty. And when his friends came over to "play" with me. They always use either the belt, or put me over their lap or, the one, they most usually use is they feel up my arms and legs…" the look on Harry's face, fell a little at that.

"They didn't feel you in any places, did they Harry?" Harry widened his eyes, then looked down.

"I felt dirty. When they touched me. I felt dirty. They touched me through my pyjamas and clothes. But I'm glad that they didn't touch more."

Edward was seriously worried now. And angry. No-one, absolutely no-one should touch, or violate a child like that.

"Harry, _where_ did they touch you?"

Harry looked up at him with eyes full of secrets, but trust. He was the first one this child could trust. It was then that Edward knew he loved this little child, _his_ little child and he was so glad he saved him before Vernon could destroy this child, corrupt him anymore by thinking that the things his uncle did to him were a blessing.

* * *

Kana-chan roughly pounded on the door of number 4 Privet drive. He couldn't believe what Edo-chan had text to him. He was disgusted with that …that…_monster_. A long necked woman answered the door with a wary expression.

"Yes?"

Kanaye was taken aback. Was this Harry's aunt?

"Hello, I'm Kanaye Kimishiro. I work in New Hearts Hospital temporarily as a paediatrician. I've come to give Mr. Dursley his trial and date time."

The aunt nodded.

"Don't we usually get a letter for that or something?" He nodded.

"I just wanted to come by and see Mr. Dursley. For…personal reasons." His eyes glowed. It didn't matter that he didn't know Harry for that long. Half week, since Harry had been asleep for three days and woke up on the fourth (today), but Harry was a child, a wonderfully sweet child who is too grown up, too mature than what he should be, because of that man. No, no man. _Monster_.

He made Harry hide his emotions and scars and become an emotionless robot when he thought he did something wrong or was reminded of the really bad memories. Those beatings he gave him every time he so much as _breathed_ wrong. That sort of physical and psychological damage should not be inflicted on _anyone_, much less a seven year old child.

The reason he got into the paediatrician career was because he loved children and wanted to adopt. He was actually a computer animist/ game designer/programmer and an on-the-side mangaka.

"Okay. The date of the trial is on the 1st of November. I'm sorry it's so soon. Um, where is Mr. Dursley?"

"He's out. My son is out playing with friends and my husband, well, soon to be _ex_-husband, is out having his last look at Surrey, the last one he'll get for many more years to come. Come tomorrow, I'll have his signature on the divorce papers and on Friday next week he'll be in prison. I've had the divorce papers since I knew he started beating Harry, but he blackmailed me to keep my mouth shut. I had no-one to turn to, as my family disowned me when I married Vernon and my friends are such gossips, I couldn't handle them knowing this secret. But, I can finally live now. I told Mrs. Figg across the road and she called Social Services. I can raise Dudley right and get rid of that pig of a man. By the way, what's happening to Harry? In all honesty, I don't think he would come back here again but…well, what's going to happen to him?"

Kanaye's beautiful amber eyes darkened at the thought of him. Poor, poor. Beautiful Harry. So sweet and kind, and open to so many little gestures of affection. Even in his sleep.

"He's healed almost fully and on the 19th of November, we're going to New York for adoption. If that doesn't work then we'll try Japan (Tokyo, Osaka etc.). The reason why we're doing Japan second is because there are lots of couples that want to adopt, but mainly because have you seen how big the USA is? And we'll have to take him out of the country to have him adopted, because it's simply not safe for him anymore. But I don't think we'll have to go that far. Harry is a sweet, kind, beautiful little boy."

Petunia nodded.

"I only wish I could have stood up for him against Vernon. So, Mr. Kimishiro, would you like Harry's belongings. There's not much but sometimes I did go out and buy some things like clothes and books for him, even if I knew he wouldn't be able to have them, because I wanted to help my little nephew in some way, even if he wouldn't be able to experience reading them, or wearing something that aren't Dudley's hand me downs. Do you want them, sir?"

Kanaye smiled and agreed.

"Yes please madam."

* * *

"Okay, um how about we play a game called 20 questions, but we'll play it a little differently. We ask each other 20 questions, but if you don't want to answer just say no or pass. Got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," replied Edward. "I'll start. How old are you?"

Harry giggled. "I'm seven. How old are _you?_"

"I'm 25, cheeky." Harry got a fearful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Edward, being confused and alarmed, looked at the little boy, and the fear in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong? Don't worry, you didn't offend me."

Harry rocked back and forth, repeating his apology, and Ed thought he heard uncle a few times in there.

"Harry, your uncle isn't here, he can't hurt you here. Don't worry love, I've got you. He's not coming for you, don't worry. What's wrong? Is that what's wrong? Where you afraid I was going to behave like him? Don't worry, you're okay," he murmured, repeating over in a soft, gentle, calming voice. He'd seen a couple of cases like Harry's but wasn't an expert, so he tried to copy what he knew he should do.

"Um, does that count as a question?" Harry looked up unsure, after a while. Tear tracks covered his face and he looked a little more lifeless again.

Edward gave a small smile as his heart broke a little.

"No. Okay, um…what about your favourite T.V show?" Harry shook his head, lying back down in the fluffy pillows.

"Uncle Vernon never let me watch T.V. But I do like reading. Aunt Petunia gave me plenty of books."

Edward nodded, "hmm"-ing and mentally frowning.

"Okay. Your turn."

"Who's your favourite author?" Edward smiled, and chuckled a little at the predictive question.

"I have too many but I've got to day…James Patterson. Mostly." Harry giggled and nodded.

"I like his books too. Especially the Women's Murder Club series."

"Your aunt let you read that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she? I didn't find anything scary, just all interesting and...How do you say it? Immer..Immers..."

"Immersive?" Harry smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Ohayo Harry-chan! Edo-koi!" Kanaye bounded into the room with his trademark stick of pocky, this time milk flavoured (1), in his small but loud) mouth. He pulled them both into a group bear hug, and small Harry was almost being choked.

Luckily, he let go and he sat by Harry, by the side of him on his hospital bed and wrapped an arm around his small waist. Harry unconsciously put his head to rest on Kana-chan's shoulder and Edward smiled at the picture. They looked perfect, like father and son. They had plenty of differences, that's a given, but also a couple similarities. They both had long black hair, Kanaye's down to the back of his knees and Harry's was brushing his shoulders, and the same happy smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, he realised he didn't want Harry to go off with another family. He wanted Harry to stay where he belonged with him and his lover, Kanaye. Where he _belonged_.

"I'm so excited, Kana-chan, Ed!" Harry smiled at them. "I've never been to another country before. I've never been on a plane before either."

Kana-chan chuckled.

"I hope you like it, Harry-chan," he giggled happily as they sat down, waiting for the plane to arrive, and Harry sitting in between them.

"Flight 306 to Osaka, Japan is now boarding. We are sorry about the delay. Flight 306 to Osaka, Japan is now boarding. We are sorry about the delay," a calm voice over the intercom repeated.

Harry was silent for a little while, while the adults talked and laughed, and held hands behind Harry's head. Harry, who was between them suddenly piped up.

"Is Osaka where we're going after New York?"

Kanaye and Edward looked momentarily surprised when Edward replied, "Not at first. After New York, we'll go to Tokyo first and them Osaka. And, even if you get adopted in New York, I'll ask your new parents if Kanaye and I can take you to Japan for a little sight-seeing, okay?" Harry nodded, and smiled, thanking them, then stiffened when a pair of strong arms encircled around him and pulled him onto their lap. He looked across and saw Kanaye, holding Edward's hand, who's, he deducted, lap he must be sitting on.

Harry relaxed into Edward, ignoring the fact that in the rough 2 and a half weeks they'd known each other, he only held him once before. Just as Harry was falling asleep, a voice over the intercom interrupted.

"Flight 307 to New York, USA is now boarding. Flight 307 to New York, USA is now boarding."

"Come on Harry, that's us." Harry's eyes fluttered open and he climbed out of Edward's warm, soft lap, stretching languidly. Shyly, he held out a hand to each of them. They both chuckled simultaneously and Harry's hands were encased in larger, warm ones.

'This feels right. I like this,' Harry thought as they made their way towards the terminal.

* * *

A/n: Thank you! It was a bit longer this time.

(1) I've actually had it! There is a milk flavoured Pocky and is actually quite nice! Put it in the review if you like milk flavoured - X3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look at the first two chaps. I don't own nada. Zilch. Zip. F*** all, really.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all Darlings, and hopefully, in the half term, I can get two or more chapters done.

Yea, right. And Oh my lord, Thank you yamiyugi23, you've helped me so much! ^^

Oh and update – Telepathy between kitten and Harry :*insert words here*

* * *

Resilience -Chapter 3

Harry was asleep, leaning against Edward on the plane to New York. They were about half way through the flight and he was tired of watching Over the Hedge. The puzzle book they bought to entertain him was on the food tray, and he was curled up in his seat, leaning his head against Kanaye's shoulder, where Kanaye lent his head over Harry's, both curled up like cats.

Edward looked at them and smiled sweetly at the picture. He chuckled to himself as he looked upon the fast friends and pushed up his reading glasses and carried on with his book.

When they got there, they would be staying at The Golden Arches Hotel, Tranquility Lane, New York 10038 Manhattan, and Edward was glad.

The taxi would pick them up and drive them straight to the hotel. Then they would have a catnap, to let sleep of the jet-lag and then it would be around one-ish so they could go around Manhattan and look. Oh, god, all the sights and places & he hadn't been there in ages. And Ed couldn't wait to take Harry. There were all sorts of things they would take him to see.

There was the Times Square, Empire State building, Little Italy, Central Park, all sorts that he could take them to see. It'd be like a real family outing. That's where Ed's spirits died a little. A family outing.

Family.

They weren't a family. Harry wasn't Kanaye and his son. He had to get adopted. By somebody else. And Ed's heart just couldn't stand that thought. But it'd be best to get Harry with a new family first and then take him sight seeing. It'd be a great farewell present.

Oh, god, who was he kidding. He wouldn't go! The beautiful little boy that they'd known a couple weeks had already stealthily wormed his way into Ed's heart.

Ed was pulled out of his thoughts by a little hand holding tightly onto his jacket. He looked at the scarred boy and put his arm around the little one. The hand loosened and Harry snuggled closer to the warm chest. It was like Harry's small, boyish figure was made for that little crook in Ed's arm.

Ed looked at Harry, and sighed, then kissed his head. God, he'd think about this after a nap.

"Ed! Ed, wake up! Ed! Edo-koi! Onegai~~~! Edo Edo Edo Edo!"

He awoke to a gentle (gentle my ass!) shaking and roughly sat up. They had just landed and Harry and Kanaye had gotten the three bags they'd taken on with them. Ed stood up, blinking he sleep out, his height towering above the two of them, and grabbed the heaviest bag from his love, kissing him sweetly on the cheek, before picking up Harry as well. Kanaye blushed and Harry giggled, and then smiled sweetly until they got to the end. He smiled to the air hostess and she cooed over him and secretly snuck him a couple sweets. Or candy, as they would say in America.

* * *

Looking out the window of the taxi was amazing. Never had Harry seen so many bright, new, colourful things and he lent back into the leather taxi seats. The taxi smelt of jasmine tea leaves and the taxi driver was chewing on something. He looked at Harry in the rear view mirror and winked, and then Harry giggled and looked out the window again.

Pulling to a stop, Harry looked out of the other window and widened his eyes.

The tall elegant building had a gold plated sign and the brick was old, yet welcoming. A very old building that didn't really blend in with the rest of the street. Large, Victorian style windows complimented the building, opening it up as eyes would do. Harry felt strangely welcomed by the large, 4 story hotel and he smiles softly. Holding Kanaye's hand in one hand and Ed's in the other, they walked inside. Feeling like a pair of arms was holding him lovingly; they walked into the light, airy, cream lobby. Letting Ed take over and go to the reception, both Harry and Kana-chan down in the comfortable, plush armchairs.

The lobby was bustling with people wearing all different types of clothing. A guy with a leather trench-coat and short blonder spiky hair walked past and had a cold air about him, while another red haired woman in dungarees skipped up to the elevator.

Ed looked behind him and smiled at the pair, and bit his lip.

"And are all the people in the group magical?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, we all are. No worries about any charms to put up. But the little one over there, he isn't really used to anything… out of the ordinary… for muggles that is."

The receptionist nodded knowingly and looked at Harry, being bounced on Kanaye's lap.

"Aw, isn't he a cutie! Yes, you're all right here! Room 401… here ya go!"

The bouncy blond receptionist smiled at Ed and he smiled slightly back, rolling his eyes when he turned. "Kanaye, grab Harry would ya? Here's the room key." Ed threw it over to the pair and walked to the doorway where the suitcases were. Silently casting a weightlessness charm he picked all three up and walked over to the elevator with the rest of his little group.

There were a few people in the elevator and it smelt faintly of tobacco and a little hint of cinnamon. There were mirrors everywhere and they were framed with gilt patterns. Finally getting to the fourth floor, they stepped out of the elevator and slipped into the spacious room. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, and it was beautifully furnished.

The interior had a little glass bookcase next to a small green leather suite. There was an open balcony and a white desk pushed against the all with a T.V and a chair. The carpets were cream with a little brown, tribal rug just underneath the coffee table placed in the middle of the suite. The translucent curtains were flying backwards gently, as a soft breeze filled the room. It looked almost Parisian.

It led into another room where two beds were, a single and a double. This room had a few paintings across the white walls and the sheets had a pretty emerald and gold theme to them. The frames were made out of dark mahogany which contrasted charmingly with the white walls and grass green carpet. A matching set of drawers and a wardrobe made of the same dark, coffee coloured mahogany. There was a little bathroom and a kitchenette ready for them, and Kanaye and Harry had both crashed out on the double bed. Ed smirked and started unpacking the three suitcases.

Harry and Kanaye both opened one eye and bit their lips, hiding their laughter, then closed them again and started to doze properly this time.

* * *

_Silence met silence as the air held an angry dispute between them, and the blonde came closer to the brunette. The smaller one backed up against a wall and then he bared his neck to the blonde. The blonde smirked and kissed along the pale canvas of skin, licking it, trying to find that one specific spot, and he bit-_

"Oh!"

Eyes wide open.

Adorable cheeks reddened by a blush.

Mouth in a small cute 'o' with a hand covering it,

Harry looked around him and found Kana-chan and Ed laying on the double bed either side of him. He crawled to the end of the bed and looked around, the slipped himself off and walked into the kitchenette. He frowned then walked into the little Parisian style living room and sat on one of the chairs. He curled up into it and looked outside. There was a gorgeous sunset out and the noise of honking and traffic, of passers by. That had all dimmed to a slow gaggle of din, and Harry smiled.

He felt at peace, like he was where he was supposed to be. Looking around he looked at the bookshelf, but decided that he would be bored by even thinking about reading those books. Walking into the little kitchenette, he looked around, grabbed a little stool and looked in the cupboard.

"Butter... sugar…eggs…" Harry looked around. "Mmm! I need flour!" Harry looked behind him, hearing a little pop. A bag of all purpose flour was there on the side. Harry looked around. The two adults were asleep and no one else was here, apart from himself. Harry smiled. He had an idea.

"Butter, sugar, egg, flour… Can I have icing sugar, strawberry flavouring, baking powder, and a whisk?" All of the items popped up on the side and Harry smiled Time to get fun.

Preheating the oven to 375 degrees, he got out a large bowl, and placed the right amounts of butter, sugar and baking powder into the bowl and mixed them all. He scraped the bowl occasionally and then added the egg, after checking it for salmonella. He beat the egg in, and then added the flour. He then added that, and wiped his nose, leaving a little flour there, giving him a mischievous look.

Harry placed the rolled up cookie stick things on the side to cool down, and then mixed the strawberry flavouring into his icing mixture. Adding just a couple of drops, he thought, added a couple more and just a tad of milk. Smiling at how much better it tasted, he mixed it all. When the stick cookies had cooled down, he dipped them all into the icing mixture to about ¾ of the way down, and pulled them back up. He placed them on a dish to cool down and about 15 minutes later (he went to check on Ed and Kanaye and then washed up and put away all of his stuff) they had cooled down sufficiently. Harry had about 30 of these sticks and tasted one.

"Home made pocky!"

Kanaye shot up and into the kitchen.

"I heard the word pocky!"

Harry smiled angelically. "Look what I made Kana-chan! Home-made pocky!" He pointed to the plate, and gestured for him to have one.

Ignoring all relevant questions like how did you do that, where did you get the ingredients from, how do you know how to cook, and how did you use an oven without burning yourself, Kanaye picked up one of these sticks and tasted.

"Hmm… Mmm… Whoa! Home made pocky!"

Then he looked at Harry strangely, and shot all the questions at him.

"How did you do that?"

"Thought about it."

"Where's you get the ingredients from?"  
"Hotel."

"How do you know how to cook?"  
"My uncle."

"How did you use an oven without burning yourself?"

"Practice."

Kanaye looked at the little boy suspiciously then grinned. "Close enough! Edo-koi, Edo-koi, Edo-koi! Look what Harry-chan can do!"

Ed woke up, rubbing his eye and looked at Kanaye with the pocky. He rolled his eyes and fell back down onto the bed.

'It's too easy to make him happy' he thought.

* * *

Walking out of the hotel, Ed handed their key in. "Let's go for a little walk around town shall we?" Kanaye looked around and started walking in one direction, pulling his lover's and his little friend's hands with him.

"Um, Kanaye… where are we going?"

"I have no idea Edo-koi. But I'm sure I'll remember soon."

Ed rolled his eyes and Harry giggled. Walking down the street, they all started looking around.

"Bugger me, haven't been here in over a year… it feels strange, don't you think Kanaye?"

Kanaye smiled and nodded. "Hai."

They were suddenly walking down a road that was getting darker by the minute, and they all heard a pitiful, pathetic sound.

Harry spotted a little kitten mewing in front of a vent, and it looked up. A little black kitten about the size of his hand bounded up to them, with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, the poor thing, it's probably lost its parents. Is it a stray?"

"Looks like it, not too sure though Kanaye."

"Mew?"

Harry looked into the cerulean, vivid eyes and smiled. The cat seemed to smile back.

*What a nice human…* A thought resounded in Harry's head.

*The cat's speaking to me?* he thought.

*The cat has a name young sir.*

Harry's eyes widened. What? This… this cat was talking to him?

He looked up at Kanaye and Ed, and, noticing the uneasy looks on their faces, smiled charmingly. The adults looked at each other and uncomfortably nodded.

"Does it have a collar?"

"Nope."

"I… I suppose you can keep it... for a little while, just a bit mind you, not too long. The people who adopt you might not want you to have it."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you, Ed, Kanaye! Thanks so much!" Harry picked up the kitten and it butted its head against the palm of his hand.

*Mmm… right there, yes there! Give that a scratch would you? …Oh, lovely. Yes, right there.* Harry giggled and smiled, lifting himself up and looking over at the other two. They smiled, with a hint of doubt there, but still, smiles none the less.

* * *

"So, what's making you give in now Dumbles? There's got to be a reason why you're giving us the address after 6 years god-dammit!" A tall, pale man with long black, shaggy hair and smouldering sapphire eyes.

A tired, wrinkled, aging old man with half-moon shaped glasses and a patterned robe (which was grass green with magenta swirls) put his hand up to his forehead and rubbed.

"Sirius, go away. Why don't you go and visit Pettigrew or something. You haven't done that in over half a year. You have the address. Go find Harry. It doesn't matter any more Sirius. Voldemort is no longer the threat."

"You think I'll visit that traitor? Only reason why I went was to inform him personally about the death sentence he's getting in a couple months. And I never want to see his rat-like, little face again. Ya hear?

A light haired man, mousy brown in colour looked at the old man, and cocked his head, "Dumbledore, you are one man, one original, mischievous man that I used to look up to. What changed?" The ancient gentleman smiled.

"That's a good question Remus. One that I wish I had the answer to. Now go and find the boy. Leave this old man to rest in peace. I have a school to run, you know." The pair looked at each other and sighed. Walking in sync towards the door, they turned, look at him, then exited, leaving a deadly silence behind them.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Harry snuck the kitten up to the room, and placed the black ball of fur on the single bed.

Harry giggled when the little thing started batting at his hand and it bared its fangs in a friendly way, almost showing a feline smile. Harry smiled back.

Tomorrow was the first interview for getting adopted. Harry really wanted to get adopted, but not by strangers. He liked Kana-chan and Ed best, and he wanted to be their son!

But still, he better do what they say, or they might never take him as their son! Harry hoped they did. He really wanted two daddies. That would be fun!

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry it took this long. I've recently been inspired by another write called yamiyugi23 and thank you so much! You were such a great help!

I know it's not the best, but it's the best I got right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Or anything that you recognize in this story that I haven't made up. If I did, you think I would force myself to write this? ... The disclaimer not the story.=D

A/N: I read through the beginning of my story and it just seems real cheesy and tacky! I shouldn't have had Harry trust them so quickly really... or maybe... I have an idea! XD Don't worry I promise I will improve my writing style and try not to use so many typo's. Plus, I have a bit of time cause my exams are almost over! Oh, I have no idea how it works, how these interview things work since I've never been adopted. So if I've done it wrong, don't hate, don't flame and please please please don't be offended! ^_^ Anyway, this is going on for ages so I'll let you enjoy the story!

* * *

Resilience Chapter 4

"Oh? Well we'll see what we can do... no, I'm afraid thats impossible...Um... Yeah, that should be enough time. Please it's all mine... yep. Okay... goodbye... yep, bye." Kanaye put his mobile down and frowned. He stood there for a couple minutes, then turned around and stared at the wall. He knew Ed and Harry we're out on a walk, exploring the city. The Japanese male flopped on the green leather sofa in the living room.

He looked around and silence settled. He didn't like silence.

Getting up quickly, he turned on the radio and settled for some soft jazz. Humming along, smiled when the next song came on. 'Slow Boat to China' by Benny Goodman. Gods, he hadn't heard this in years, when his dad was playing it. He should really catch up with his parents, but make sure his brother doesn't pick up instead. God know what he'd say to him, after the last time anyway. He sat back down then stroked the oncoming feline. The little black cat was very cute, and craved attention, butting his head against his hand as the purring vibrated throughout his body. Picking the cat up, he slowly settled down, his eyelids crept down and soon he was in a peaceful slumber.

The door swung open just at that moment.

"Kanaye!"

A hiss escaped the ebony feline and it dug its claws into Kanaye's chest before scampering off somewhere when he let out a cry and sat up to push the cat off him. Looking up, he smiled weakly at the two males standing in the doorway with matching confused expressions across their faces.

Shaking his head, Ed smiled and stepped forward to hug Kanaye before telling Harry to go and get ready for his first interview. Grinning like the Cheshire cat he strolled to his room before closing the door silently, quickly, but not quickly enough not to see a sweet, relaxed embrace between the two men and a small sweet kiss. Walking over to the bed, the grin dropped clean off his face. The two men were nice, that was for sure, but after such a short amount of time his trust couldn't be given like that. Putting up this front was hard but he'd been putting up a mask of coldness and stoicism for years now, a different emotion wasn't too difficult.

How could he be sure that once someone had adopted him he wouldn't be forgotten, just like that? With a click of his fingers, these two men could be gone. He just thought the "cute" and "happy" masks were the best ones to don at this moment in time, to satisfy them, make them think there jobs were going well, but now he was supposed to be getting ready for an interview with a few couples. Betrayal, and mistrust for adults were still very deep in his mind and would be for a long time but he was going off to live with someone else and away from the monster called Vernon Dursely, dammit!

Dull jade eyes stared at his reflection in the mirror. Was that really him? That scruffy haired boy in the mirror? The one with the shoulder length messy black hair, bangs that covered his red, healed scar, big almond shaped forest green eyes, small in stature? Why didn't it show his black, withering soul, that had no love, no hope, no care and never nurtured?

Was there a chance to brink the wilting fragile flower that was his spirit back to life? A chance to change the shell into the mask, so there would never need to be a mask again?

* * *

"Well, he's the sweetest little honey, but we better be off now. I've got an appointment with my optician. I'll call back to you later," the wife of the latest couple called as they walked out the door. Sighing, Harry's head fell back on the soft padded chair he was sitting in.

"Are there going to be any more people?" A slight annoyance was let through and his guise was wearing down, as well as his patience. A day wasted, in Harry's opinion.

Kanaye stared off into thin air, his mid-back length raven hair covering his blue shirt like a cloak. His hand was holding up his strong jaw and his face was a little more relaxed than his usual hyper (yet masculine) self.

"Just one more today Harry. C'mere," he quietly uttered, gesturing for the boy to sit on his lap. Slowly getting up, Harry walked over to the seated Asian man, grabbing the desk he was leaning on to hoist himself onto the soft lap that was being offered. " Did you like any of the couples so far?" he continued softly.

Looking up at the man, he sheepishly shrugged and paused, then shook his head quickly. Laughing a little, Kanaye replied " Didn't expect you to like the first lot. There'll be someone you will like eventually though..."

He trailed off, a slightly sad expression coming over his face.

"But I like you."

He lifted his head up. Green met amber. Harry's trust for these two was increasing little by little and the little facade he had going was becoming more real. Hesitating, still worried about physical contact, he slipped his little 7-year-old arms around the man and squeezed him tightly, anticipating the result, tense, before relaxing as the arms enveloped him as well, warm and comfortable.

"Hello?" A knock came at the door and Harry hopped off of his lap to return to the armchair. A head popped around the door and the person stepped forward with another on her arm. Stood before them, they introduced themselves as Naomi and Victor Rawson, and with Kanaye's instruction took a seat. Naomi was blonde, hair tie in a messy, elegant bun and dressed in a cream skirt, relaxed white blouse and flat cream sandals. She had such a big smile on her face, and had big blue eyes, she just came across as a generally nice person. Victor on the other hand was dressed in black – totally. Black jeans, black jumper, long black hair. It suited the tall, pale, vampiric-looking older male, but unfortunately, she looked familiar. Too familiar.

"Okay well then, do you want a cup of tea, coffee or..?" Kanaye trailed off, and followed the routine he did with all the other couples.

"We'll both have black coffee, I'll have 2 sugars, he'll have one,"the woman directed clearly to him, staring at Harry with a burning gaze. The man stared at the wall, bored with it, as if he'd been doing this all day. Harry related to him perfectly.

About thirty seconds after Kanaye left the room, the woman piped up. Harry expected it to be a usual awkward silence as it was with the other couples, but he knew these people. He tried to squeeze himself into the back of the chair.

"We've been looking all over for you Harry Dearest."

Sarcasm. Ha.

His eyes slowly travelled from his knees to her blue gaze. Her demeanour had changed totally from happy to sarcastic, un-likeable and nasty.

"Well I haven't been looking for you. Trying to not see you actually," he said, his small age showing through. He should have bobbed his tongue out too if he actually did act his age, but he held himself more maturely.

Naomi narrowed her eyes and grabbed his shirt. "C'mere you little shit. I have been flown over the bloody ocean sent by your bloody uncle to fetch you and I'm not leaving without you. Remember our little sessions? Well, I can get good money for you." She snarled and spat. The man, Victor, glared over at the woman and coughed.

Sneering at him, she pushed Harry back into the chair and sat back, folding her arms simultaneously as crossing her legs. The door opened not a moment later with Kanaye, hands full of two hot steaming cups. He gave the cups to each certain individual then smiled sweetly and went over to sit at his desk.

"So Naomi, Victor, you originally come from England?" The Japanese man asked, flicking through a few pieces of paper.

"Yes we do, and if we find the ideal little boy then we'll go back. But, alas, it seems we have to search the whole world for our perfect little boy. Harry here seems _very_ sweet and just what we're looking for." She smiled sweetly, but Kanaye curiously looked over at her and frowned. Something wasn't right... She just seemed really fake then, no matter how nice she seemed. Shaking his head, he looked through the papers once again.

"Well, everything seems okay. So what led you to consider adopting?"

Naomi looked at Victor, then back at Kanaye. "Well, the doctor declared me infertile, and we had been trying for years. I ... I really wanted a boy, and babies are always being adopted, it seems no one want to adopt the older children. So we want to take someone back and give them a loving, comfortable home." Grinning at him, she laughed. "Seems a bit tacky doesn't it?"

A pause. Did he suspect something? It was off the top of her head after all.

"No. No, not at all." Finally he answered. "Any family illnesses?"

"No."

"Do you smoke? Drink?"

"Victor smokes, but we only drink on special occasions."

"How heavy or often do you smoke?"

His deep voice rumbled, unheard before to Harry and Kanaye. A smooth, silky sort of voice.

"Just ten a day or so. It's mostly when I get stressed, which is rare with the job I have."

Looking up, Kanaye internally thought 'Well he seems alright, but she just sets my alarms off. What's wrong with her?'

"Oh, and what jobs do you both have? Hours?"

Biting her lip, the blonde thought for a few seconds.

"Victor is a novelist. He writes little books here and there, and gets a steady income. Personally, I work as a nurse at the local hospital in Surrey, where we live."

Baaaaaaad mistake.

His eyes narrowed at her. Asking a few more questions, he had a little conversation with them, just outlining what they would have gone over in their first interview.

Shutting the door after them, he ripped up their application. Harry, with wide eyes, gasped and stood up.

"What are you doing Kana-chan?"

He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "They were sent by your uncle, weren't they?"

Sitting down again, he slowly nodded. "The woman was. Not him. I don't know who that Victor person was." Kanaye nodded. "How did you know?"

He smiled.

"They said they were from Surrey, Harry. A hospital in Surrey. Remember when we said your uncle had connections at the hospital?"Harry smiled. Kanaye wasn't all happy go lucky, and could actually use his brain. Going over to the man, he hugged him tightly, in a 'thank you for helping me escape my uncle's wrath' kind of way.

* * *

"No, Ed!"

Childish screams and laughter echoed through the hotel room, 'Home Alone' playing in the background. Kanaye had the little raven-haired boy pinned down while Ed tickled him mercilessly. The boys face was flushed red, and full of happiness.

Giving Harry a chance to get some air, Ed let him go and stood back up, sitting on the chair behind him listening to his breathing making sure it regulated.

"So what's happening tomorrow then Harry?" Ed picked him up and placed him on his lap. The little boy shrugged and Ed licked the side of his face. Giggling, Harry wiped it off. "You do know! Now tell me! Do you want to get tickled and licked again?"

Harry shook his shaggy, messy raven haired head from side to side a few times smiling.

"I think we have a few more interviews tomorrow before Kana-chan wants to take us to lunch. Right?" he questioningly looked over to Kanaye who was curiously about to peer at the papers Ed had left on the table. Placing Harry on the sofa, Ed quickly got up and picked up the papers, stashing them in his jacket.

* * *

"They were nothing, just information forms about Harry and the adoption and stuff..." Ed looked at Kanaye, then walked back over to Harry. Shocked that Ed was hiding something from him, he came over, sat down, and just watched the television instead of joining in with the laughter, the fun and games.

"Oh yeah, he seems like a real nice sweetie pie. Jus' what we were lookin' for. Don't you think so Ray? He's so cute and sweet, like a lil' angel. Ya know, I think we wan' him. Don' you say Ray?"

The dirty blonde head nodded and rubbed his big, sleepy, plain clear eyes. Wiping his big nose, he opened and closed his mouth, grinding his teeth like a camel would.

"Yea' Jaslene. He's a real nice boy. We could raise him up real good an' he could help me an' the boys out with the outside work."

Harry looked at them wide-eyed. He did not like these people at all. Looking over at Kanaye, he saw him frowning at the forms. He was probably a burden to them, to Ed and Kana-chan. They'd probably want to get rid of him as soon as possible really. Should he just go with this couple? It was the last of the three couples he'd talked to today. They didn't exactly look the best of people, but they looked like they earned a good honest living.. on a farm or a ranch or something...

"And what's your reason for coming up to New York for a child?"

"Because back home, we ain't got no boys this age to help. At this age they're tender and they c'n learn to work real good 'n hard. We wanted to teach a city boy how to work manually," the "Jaslene" person.

Maybe he should. Stop being a burden. A stupid silly little burden.

"And how do you feel about them Harry?"

Pause. Like all the others, a pause.

"I like them. I think they're really..." Hiding a grimace. "Nice." Surprised Kanaye looked up, gob smacked. Harry had never said he actually liked anyone.

"Um... well... I suppose if you come with me now we can get some forms for you to fill out and we can give you some details that if Harry wants to stay with you we can give him a little...induction day so to speak, at your home. Then..." His voice faded away in Harry's head.

Was this the right choice? Did he want to live with these people? He supposed he had no choice now.

"So if you would just sign these forms.. here ..here.. yeah, right there... and here-"

"Um, Kanaye can I have a word?" A familiar voice appeared and the blonde head popped around.

"Ed?" Kanaye excused himself from the blonde's. "What are you doing here, I'm in an interview?" He asked. Ed _never_ came in when he was at work.

"Well, we've found out that Harry has already had some forms filled out for him. There's a date and everything for the full adoption forms."

Kanaye's eyes bulged out of his head. "But he hasn't even had an induction period! How has anyone gotten those forms?"

Ed shrugged. "I dunno."

Harry's heart sank. Who?...

A/N: Ha! Did you like it? was it less tacky? please, give me your reviews comments and refrain from flaming =D


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: Hey. Don't belong to me. The lady does. I don't own HP, however I do own a few things here and there, mainly the things you don't recognise ^_^

Hey all. I'm actually updating less than a year after my last chapter? I know, strange for me too. Another chapter for you my lovelies.

Resilience Chapter 5

* * *

Pacing around, Kanaye looked at the sleeping 7 year old. Harry hadn't reacted very well to this fact – his bouncy self had gone and a deader, dull, lifeless boy had appeared. One word answers and a permanent slant on his bow shaped upper lip. The poor boy pushed even the sweetest treats away and just fell asleep on Ed with his little black kitten, now named Boots, curled up on his lap. Stroking the raven locks, Ed looked up at him.

"I wouldn't worry as much if I were you," Ed sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How can I not Ed?" A more serious exterior was showing now, no little nicknames littering the sentence. Kanaye was stressed and it was over something that potentially ruined his chances of having the perfect family. When they'd spent a bit of time together, looking through all the couples, Kanaye always thought he could just have one chance to have the boy as his. Then, he would be happy.

Ed knew that Kanaye had been yearning for a child since they had met years ago, when they were both fresh out of university. He'd met Kanaye on a child abuse case. The Japanese man had picked up an abused 5 year old girl in Osaka and he cared for her as if she was his own flesh and blood. However…it seemed she just couldn't take the pain and memories. She'd died a few months later. She was the closest thing Kanaye had to a child and after the fates had ripped her away from him, he wasn't the same. He tried to cover up his pain with a mask of hyperness and happiness but he didn't fool Ed. Harry had reminded Kanaye of the child in some way, but stronger. He had a stronger spirit and a magical aura, which meant that Kanaye and Ed would have to tell him and the wretched people who had gotten a hold of the papers.

Poor Harry. Kanaye stared at him and watched his jade green eyes open. 4 small beeps startles him and the boy, making Boots go "Yeow!" and scamper off. Ed picked up his phone and replied.

"I'm going to take a shower now and then I'm gonna go and grab some fresh air, alright, Kay?"

The black haired man nodded. "Sure." Picking the little boy on his lap up and putting him on the warm chair, placing a throw on top of him. Kissing Kanaye on the cheek, he grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and promptly went in the bathroom.

Another 3 beeps filled the room at the same time you heard the water of the shower running. Ed didn't come out, but Harry curiously picked up the phone. He frowned and looked at Kanaye before showing him the text.

Protesting, he said "Harry no. It's impolite to…what?" Holding the phone, he read:

Good. I'll see you in 20 minutes then. Hurry up, when are you going to tell him? I can't hold it in any longer Ed!

Looking at the contact he frowned. Ellie Mae? That office worker at the Adoption Agency?

To be honest he had been spending quite a bit of time with her. Whenever they went to the agency, he rushed off immediately and when he saw him he was always with her, laughing by the coffee machine, or in his office, locked. Then he didn't let him see those papers. He was so defensive…What was up with him?

He shook his head and marked the message as unread. "Don't look through people's messages, okay Harry?"

Nodding, the boy smiled under the blanket. He wondered when Ed was going to tell Kana-chan and when he could start being happy again. After all this pretending, he realised that the happiness wasn't actually fake. He was naturally happy around them instead of the dark depressed child he was with them.

* * *

Ed sat down in his seat, smiling. Kanaye was going to LOVE his present! He just hoped that he wasn't getting too suspicious. His birthday was coming up tomorrow and if only he would hold out,

"Are these filed now, Elle?" He called from the office. A 5'1 curvy woman with red hair styled and curled in a 40's style around her shoulders appeared in the doorway. "Yes sir!" she grinned, saluting.

"Good…good. Just tomorrow to go then!" Ed smiled so brightly. He knew that Kanaye longed for it so badly… It was going to be fun.

* * *

Kanaye woke up slowly, stroking the blonde head on his chest. He smiled and kissed the mop of golden hair before the smile slipped away. How long were they going to be like this? What about the little redhead? Was she going to tear them apart?

Kanaye shook his head. Why was he thinking of something like this at…what time was it… _half 7_ in the morning on his birthday?

He continued stroking his lover's hair and sighed, trying to get back to sleep. Actually… what had woken him up in the first place?

BANG!

"Oops." A small voice sounded from the kitchenette. Kanaye smiled. Harry. With the angelic looking blonde on his firm chest, Kanaye decided he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Lifting up his taller partner, Kanaye placed him on the soft pillow and killed the half open lips. He brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, and then stretched, brushing back his long, mid-back length raven hair.

Standing in the doorway quietly, he watched the 7 year old. Harry was putting some more dough on the baking tray an taking a batch out as he inserted the new one. After adjusting the icing recipe a tad he set them to cool then covered them in icing. Opening the fridge, Harry put in the cooling batch then took out another, placed them on the table, and tasted one, munching on it before looking at a small piece of paper. Moving the icing and cooling rack to one side of the work surface, he jumped off of a stool he was on, grabbed some fruit out of the bowl on the coffee table. Grabbing a few bananas, couple apples, a few kiwis and a couple other fruits, he put them on the side and saw Kanaye.

"Hi Kana-chan." He smiled a little and gestured to the table. Sit down. You can't eat anything yet though!" He cried, taking the sweet treat out of Kanaye's hand. Kanaye shrugged sheepishly and continued watching Harry. Peeling the fruit, whether by hand, peeler or knife, he cut up banana's, apple's oranges, kiwis, a mango and then some cooler fruit and veg such as tomatoes and cucumber, arranged them quite decoratively on a couple plates and lay them on the table.

Taking the last batch of biscuits out of the oven, he cooled them, dipped them in icing, then put the icing bowl and other utensils in the bowl and swapped them in the fridge for the cooled batch. He piled them onto the other treats in the middle of the table.

Kanaye liked watching Harry. Sure, the things he was doing, a 7 year old shouldn't do without an adult, but he'd been doing it for so long and knew that Kanaye knew he was capable that he'd probably be very insulted if Kanaye offered his help. Harry was interesting though in the way that he peeled and cut and baked, all very smoothly, no little jolts or huge chunks taken out, and yet he was standing there so childlike.

Harry was now dealing with eggs and sausages, and Kanaye was keeping a watchful eye on him, until he heard movement in his bedroom. Watching the tall muscular blonde enter, stretching a little. Kanaye smiled and Ed kissed him, before sitting next to him. He smiled at Harry before double taking.

"Why are you cooking by hot fat? Why are you cooking at all? Why are you _letting_ him cook?" Ed stood, frantically going in between the two and standing next to Harry, about to take the pan off of him.

"I always used to do this. Don't worry; I've done it since I turned six!" Harry said, shaking his head and tutting. Kana laughed a little, quietly at the little one's behaviour. He'd practically reprimanded him. Ed looked at Harry like a goldfish, but stood next to him, watching over him like an overbearing, worried mother hen, watching his every move. Harry finished them, loved the stool over to the side and dished the hot food out onto the different plates, adding toast.

Ed grabbed two plates, checked the hob to see if it was turned off and placed them on the table. "Happy Birthday Kanaye," Ed beamed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Kana-chan," Harry added. "You can eat now." He grinned and started eating his own breakfast. Diving into the fruit and sweets and meat, Kanaye ate and ate and ate.

"Kanaye... I've got to tell you something," Ed confessed.

'No, no, no, not on my birthday!' Kana thought. 'No, I don't want this to happen.'

"Yeah?" He choked out a smile.

"Come here. Harry, you too." Ed was beaming. He was confused. Why break his heart in front of Harry. The little boy entered. Ed grinned. "Here's your present."

The asian man held an envelope. Looking up at the two faces, he opened the envelope slowly. Inside were a few papers. Tipping them all out onto his cotton pyjama clad lap, he picked one up and read it through quickly. Speedily reading through the rest of the papers, he dropped them and stared at Ed's face with wide eyes.

"It was you…"

It all made sense now. The papers he wouldn't let him see, the time at the office with Ellie Mae… the signed adoption paper.

Ed had somehow gotten his signature,(no idea how but he wasn't complaining) along with his own and signed the adoption papers for Harry. He was theirs… Harry was their son!

* * *

Click. Rattling. A key being turned. Another click. The door swung open. The little boy was happy, so happy, all wrapped up in his scarf and coat, just coming into the house after admiring the Tokyo scenery.

"Daddy, tousan, um, thanks for taking me to the park. It was really cool!" The 8 year old smiled. The happy, bouncy boy tiptoed to put his coat on the coat rack, along with his scarf.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Ed ruffled his hair. "Kai, why don't you run up and get Boots, I think it's time for his dinner."

"Kay Dad," the emerald eyed child replied. His name was Kai Silverstein. There was no Harry Potter. All the horrible memories of Harry Potters Life were now gone, because he didn't exist. Kai Silverstein was in his place and happy with a family.

* * *

It may be short, but oh well. Next chapter, shall we introduce Hogwarts? Dumbly? Or show a bit of Kai's ordinary life in Tokyo? The fans will decide… if they review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hey. Don't belong to me. The lady does. I don't own HP, however I do own a few things here and there, mainly the things you don't recognise ^_^

A/N: …Ayyy. Finally got a computer of my own and now I can update my lovelies! I am terribly sorry about the wait but hopefully you haven't given up on me and are still out there hoping for another chapter ^_^ Well, here it is! I am going to try and update frequently, like once a week or something. I know you've heard it before, but the next chapter is already half written, so fingers crossed!

Oh, another thing, I'm gonna start doing this to make it clearer:

*insert words here* this is Telepathy through Boots

* * *

Kai laughed with his friends as he walked back.

"I'm still not convinced, Sayuse! Why don't you try to get Ritsu on your side?"

"But Kai! I need you to help me to do that! I'm telling you, this is a really good new manga!"

Kai shook his head at his 10 year old friend, and carried on walking till he was almost home. Sayuse was stubborn, and didn't know when to give up, so Kai ended up giving in more often than not.

"Maybe, but I don't have any more pocket money to spend on mangas. Maybe next week? Anyway I'm home now so I'll see you later. Bye Sayuse," Kai said quickly, trying to escape the boy and his poor marketing skills. The black haired tall boy looked at him pleadingly, then gave up and waved back at him as he carried on walking. Kai waved back, then unlocked the door to his house.

"Dad, Otou-san? I'm home!"

An empty house echoed back at him. He shrugged, took off his shoes and put his bag upstairs, in his room. Then he changed out of his uniform and put some casual clothes on. "Boots? You here?" He called, looking for his cat in his room, then going downstairs into the living room.

*Alright, alright, you don't need to shout, Kai* A big, soot black cat strolled in from the kitchen, and butted his head against the 10 year olds leg. He then opened his mouth, giving the appearance of a yawn, then curled his tail around himself and started licking the pads of his paws. Kai rolled his eyes, and switched on the T.V, waiting for his parents to appear.

In the middle of watching some game show, the door opened, and his eyes went straight to the door. A bustle of noises came from the hall, the rustling of shopping bags, the low mutter of a voice and a little bit of laughing, along with some other noises. The door shut, letting a small draft of cool air onto Kai's skin, giving him goose bumps. He rubbed his arm and turned his eyes back to the television, until the door opened and he saw his parents snogging quite intimately.

"Oh, my eyes! Shield my eyes!" He cried, jokingly, and laughed as his parents jumped apart, both of them obviously aroused. Ed laughed and picked up some of the shopping bags, while Kanaye pouted.

"Kai, we were getting into it then!" He sulked and handed the boy a box, putting his finger up to his lips. Kai smiled at his father's antics and thanked him for the box, after saying "Dad, too much info, seriously!"

Ed laughed in the kitchen of what he heard from his family and called them both in to help put away the shopping. "Stop complaining, both of you. How was school, Kai?"

They smiled at each other, then grabbed a bag each.

"It was normal, Dad, just boring like any other day," he replied, taking butter and meat out, and putting it in the fridge. Ed looked at his son, and said "Don't you break up for now?"

Kai nodded and continued putting items away. "Yup. Got a few weeks off now for summer break, I break go back towards the end of August, early September-ish. Why, you got anything planned?" He asked, looking up just after missing the worried look between the two parents. He was going to be 11 soon and they knew what that meant. They had to make this summer special, something to remember.

* * *

Sirius ran his hands through his black locks and sighed. His temper had gotten increasingly worse as the years went by. It had been three years since Dumbledore gave them the address, and the Durselys didn't spill. Or what was left of them at least. Petunia seemed like a different woman without the whale of a man leeching from her and draining her energy, and their child seemed healthier, with a significant weight loss. She didn't (or couldn't) give him any information on Harry at all. They had apparated back to Grimmauld Place in silence, pondering. 3 years ago.

Remus paced and shook his head. "It's almost there Sirius, stop worrying. Soon you'll be able to see him…" The sentence trailed off, the silent "hopefully" not needed as the men's hearts felt heavy enough. "Just wait a few more months."

Sirius sighed and stood up, walking over to his pacing friend. "I have waited, Moony." He sounded full of sorrow with his words. "Our Harry is somewhere, when he should be here, with us. He's James and Lily's child and therefore should be in our care. But instead, blunders and mistakes, and now where is he? No one knows!" Remus looked at his best friend of years and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hogwarts knows where he is. She'll send him the letter, and then we'll see that little boy again. At least he may have someone loving him, and treating him right, Siri," he calmly explained to the raven haired man, but he just exploded.

"But he shouldn't have been there in the first place! He should have been with us!"

"But Dumbledore seemed sure there was something out there and it was for his best interests!"

Sirius looked Remus dead in the eyes as he muttered "What if Dumbledore was wrong?"

Remus looked away. Separately they'd both had these thoughts, but this was the first time they were said, opening the old wounds by thinking of what they could have done to save the little boy. "That may well be true, Siri, but Dumbledore said Voldemort was no longer the threat. That monster tried to keep himself alive and failed. But what if there was a new threat? What if there was something else out there, more powerful than Voldemort?" Remus looked at his best friend of several years, and watched the confusion in his face.

"That can't be true. It just can't. What could be more powerful than …him? I refuse to believe that Moony." But still, the doubt lingered, and silence consumed them once more.

* * *

Sliding in a small green flag, Kai completed his masterpiece (at least that's what he thought) of a sandcastle and smiled proudly at his parents. Kanaye gave him and big smile and a thumbs up, then carried on with his sandcastle, which, Kai had to admit, was a lot better than his own. Sighing, and laying back on his towel to view the sunset glistening off the sea, Ed thought. He always thought, thought about his family, his work, his son's magic and what would happen. He worried a lot too, but with this supposing to be a stress free break, he kept that to a minimum. However, they knew they would need to tell him before the letter came, and that gave them about a month.

He took a sip of his drink and sighed once more. It would have to be soon.

The day had been really fun, and happy. They'd played games, gone to the beachside bar to get drinks and had a picnic, along with other things. But now, it was calmer, more relaxed and Kai looked at his Dad. He could tell something was on his mind but he didn't want to ruin the day, so asked when they were leaving instead.

Kanaye and Ed looked at each other, then the smaller of the males replied "about 15 minutes? Why don't you help your dad pack up, I've just got a few more things to do on this." He carried on with his sandcastle, which was of a pretty big, detailed castle, with turrets, courtyards and the likes. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it, smiling proudly.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that Otou-san, really," Kai shook his head at the detail, then went behind the sun cover and changed. He helped his parents pack up and thought. This summer, they seemed tense, even though they did a lot more things together, which was a little suspicious. He wondered what they were tense about, because really the feeling was quite negative and stopped him from enjoying the day fully. He decided that he would confront them tonight. After all, what could possibly go worse in his life than what had happened in the past?

The journey home was quiet, with the radio turned quietly on in the background and everyone in their own thoughts. Kanaye thought about how much Kai had changed in the 3 years they'd been living altogether. He had grown, not as much as the other boys, but it wasn't extremely noticeable, just a few inches. His shaggy hair had grown out with a few cuts, and had grown down to just before his elbow, looking a little more sleek and a little less shaggy, usually having it tied back. His eyes were still the same as they had been when he was smaller, still as captivating, but now instead had a pair of stylish wire frames glasses instead of the clunky, broken ones he had before. He was more outspoken, but still a little cautious, and Kanaye didn't blame him. But still he had wondered if he had fully opened up to his family and hoped so. After all, he acted like a normal boy, was as comfortable with them as others were with their parents, and assertively squished the doubt in his mind.

Kai was thinking about what his parents were thinking about. That sounded confusing, but this was the first time it was silent, and yet the tension seemed to ease slightly, all of them just sitting but not talking. He knew his dad was still probably thinking about whatever he was worrying about on the beach, but his Otou-san was rarely ever quiet and seemed to be deep in thought. Sighing, he looked out of the window, and hummed along to a song that had come on the radio.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around his room, glancing at each and every portrait, each magical object. The headmasters of centuries before him had inhabited this room, but had they ever been in the same confusing situation that he was? He didn't know… He didn't even know what or how it had happened that Harry Potter was taken from his admittedly unwatchful eye.

What was going to happen this year, he wondered. It would be interesting to see what happened, if Hogwarts would react to the child, if he even came, where he was, if he already knew of his magical powers, and potential, if he even knew who Voldemort was. He didn't know Harry but yet still wondered if he would look up to him like his parents and other students did before. Dumbledore, for the first time in a long time, felt nervous. He didn't want the child to fight with him, to ask him where he was after all he had been through, from what Sirius said Petunia had witnessed, because he genuinely had been busy and distracted. Not a good enough excuse to forget about not only a human being, but the Boy-Who-Lived. He had been so busy setting up his future, getting things ready for his school, his students and that boy that 5 years had passed without actually visiting him himself, just sending one of his order members to check the magical signature on the house, see if he was still there.

He didn't want to admit all of this to the boy, the see a young boy in pain, knowing that he had people in the magical world but they just didn't save him from the horror he had been subjected to. So Dumbledore did the only thing he could. Sat, waited…and hoped.

* * *

A/N: There! I know its short and may seem a bit filler-ish but hopefully it'll pick up the pace soon. Review please, it'll spur me on! :P Goodbye my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The usual, yadda yadda, don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Good day my lovelies! Hopefully I can get these done by every Saturday so it'll be a regular thing. Oh and I have updated the other chapters, just with spellings and line breaks and stuff. But if anyone wants it revamped, just say, because I've been thinking about it a little. But I'm really happy I got this done on time, so I'm gonna try my best.

Once again *insert words here* is telepathy from between Sooty and Kai.

* * *

They had arrived home and put everything away before Kai said anything.

"Okay, something weird is going on, and it's affecting everyone, so who's going to tell me what's going on?" He stood, folding his arms, looking down at his parents who were sat on a couch opposite him. It seemed like their roles were reversed as they sheepishly looked at each other, realising that their thoughts weren't as hidden as once thought. Ed looked up at his 10 year old child and sighed.

"Okay Kai, you're gonna need to sit down for this one," he replied, motioning for his son to take his seat. He did so, looking curiously up at his dad, and brought his legs up onto the chair, folding them. "Right, well, you remember your birth name right?" Kai nodded.

"Harry Potter, right?"

Ed nodded. "And Harry Potter, believe it or not, is a wizard." Kai stared at his dad, slowly a smile appearing on his face before he actually started laughing.

"A wizard? Are you having me on? Dad, I'm a bit too old to believe in that. Now, really tell me."

Ed looked pointedly at Kai and looked back at Kanaye for help. The younger male shrugged and stood up by his partner. "Kai, love, it's true. And we're wizards too. We were going to wait until you were old enough to understand. I mean if we had you when you were younger, like 3 maybe, you could have grown up around it, but when you came to us, it was too late for you to accept it fully."

Kai's eyes bulged out in disbelief. Wizards? Are they joking? … Did they find out about Boots and wanted to cast him off like his uncle did?

Kai frowned a little. "Prove it. Please? I need you to prove it." He looked at them, fiercely, to see if they would laugh at him but instead was greeted by seriousness. His Otou-san lifted his shirt to reveal a holster, then pulled out a finely crafted piece of wood. Kai snorted, but after his parent made the clock on the mantelpiece float, all in coordination with the stick, around the room, twice in circuit and once just randomly, he widened his eyes and glad he was sitting down, fell back onto the cushion behind him.

"Wow. Just …wow. How did you learn how to do that? People can do …magic? This is unbelievable." He slowly got quieter, talking to himself, until a little more audibly he muttered "I knew Boots was magic but I didn't think people were magic too."

They looked at each other, glad that he wasn't staring at them like they were weird creatures. Then Ed realised what he said.

"Boots? How is Boots magic?" Kai looked around sheepishly this time. *Oops*

The cat strolled in. *Oops indeed. I told you they would find out sooner or later. I'm surprised you kept it up for this long at least.* Kai sent a little glare towards the cat and then looked back at his parents.

"Well, we can kind of ...talk to each other. In our heads. Like, telepathy?" Kanaye picked the cat up, and spoke, knitting his brows together.

"You didn't tell us? For how long have you been able to do that?" He asked the young boy, staring the cat in the face, only to get licked and hit by the smell of his bad, cat breath.

"Really, it was ever since we found him. I thought you'd think I was a freak, and then when I became your son, it's kind of awkward to say 'Oh by the way, our cat is magical and can talk to me through my mind.' I thought you might cast me off, or think I was too freaky for you," He admitted, looking up through his bangs, knowing what looks he was going to get. Stern with a slight softness from Ed, and a sad look from Kanaye for even thinking about it.

* * *

Hogwarts felt the pain, the joy, the sorrow, all emotions of the students that walked through her walls. All the petty fights, all the heartbreaks, all the mutters and complaints of teachers and homework. She felt for her future students too. Dumbledore didn't realise what was wrong with himself and as he had treated her well over the years, she felt compassion with him. However, she had felt the evil growing in his heart, the seed spreading the tiniest, most minuscle amount of darkness each day.

She was a castle, she was a building, however she was not inanimate or lifeless. Her grounds were her life force, the trees, the plants, the animals, and so were her students. She was being dulled and darkened slowly by the evil that was contaminating her halls, and she wanted to be bright, clean, a home again, just like she was for the founders. And the little boy that she needed to save would save her. She knew it. And she knew he was not ready yet.

If she could smile, she would, looking forward to the future years, but right now, her energy was slowing around the castle and she needed to protect and help her current students. Every house she loved, just as she loved the founders. Her magic was being used, she was helping, little by little, her small, shrewd snakes, her loyal, loving lions, her clever, calculating eagles and her gentle, generous badgers. She nurtured them, just as she had for centuries, and hopefully would for centuries more.

* * *

"Wizards? So, there was more than one? Are we all magical?" Kai asked, reverting back to the original topic.

Ed filled him in on this part, taking out his own wand, also in a holster like his partners. Then, he gave it to the 10 year old to look over. With awe, he traced the smoothness and occasional bump of the wood.

"No Kai. Not everyone is magic. There are 4 types of people. There are Muggles, which are just normal people, no magic in them whatsoever. Then, there are squibs, who have magic, but it's not powerful enough to be drawn out of them and to perform spells with. Then there are wizards, who have magic in them, they can do spells, use a wand, but lots of them have different power levels. Finally there are magical creatures, such as Werewolves, Vampires, Centaurs and Veela."

Looking at him, completely mystified, Kai sat silently, processing the information just given to him. Finally after a while, he asked, "Are the creatures as we… sorry, Muggles know them? Or are they different? And what's a Veela? And how can you be sure I'm not a squib?"

Thinking about how to answer, Ed replied to his son, "Not exactly. Werewolves are people, who, on a full moon, do transform, yes. They do turn feral sometimes, and you do need to be bitten, or birthed by one to become a one. But they don't purposely seek out people. On a full moon, most prefer to run free with their packs and not to be disturbed by humans. The reason why there are known as they are in the Muggle world is because they're scared, and want to kill and hunt them. They just do it to protect themselves."

"Vampires," Kanaye cut in, "Are also different. You need to get bitten by one or birthed by one to become one, and they need blood, but never do they prey on innocent people. They are not pale, and stereotypical, but can be the nicest people. They can live amongst Muggles, Wizards, but also in their own covens. Apart from the feral vampires, most use blood bags or willing donors to satisfy their needs."

His husband once again started with "Veela are beautiful creatures who can enchant and seduce with their splendour. They have mates, and despite how fragile they look, they're fearsome warriors, in a nutshell. It's hard to explain until you see one. And Kai… well… we knew you weren't a squib because… well…"

Ed looked at his lover for help, pleadingly. Kanaye nodded.

"Harry Potter was not only born to a powerful couple, but also is the boy-who-lived, a young boy who, when was only a year old, survived the killing curse by Lord Voldemort, a dark lord who held fear in the hearts of everyone. Harry Potter killed him when his own curse backfired. It's how you got your scar. And, well, Kai, you are Harry Potter. You are renamed, you are ours but you are still the boy-who-lived. "

Wide-eyed he stared at his parents, until he started shaking his head.

"No, no no no no no. No. You can't be serious… Why are you telling me now?"

Considering it had been on Ed's mind a lot, he sat next to his son, ready to tell him, until the lithe, black-haired man suddenly said: "There's a school for wizards in England, famous, called Hogwarts, that will no doubt offer you a place when you turn 11. Since you were born there, the school will probably send you a letter, but a couple Japanese wizardry Academies will too." He looked at Kai, pleading for him to understand. "We wanted to tell you before you got the letter.

Getting up, the young boy nodded. Pacing a little, he muttered, "I'm going to go to my room for a bit, just to process it… I love you." He looked at the older males, begging in his eyes for them to respond. Ed smiled.

"We love you too," the American replied, hugging the child to his breast, before being glomped by the Asian man. Kai smiled, and walked up the stairs biting his lip.

The couple looked at each other and did the only thing they could do. They waited.

(Line break)

Kai walked around his room, pent up nervous energy needing to be released. A wizard? It seemed too childish, too silly to be true, but they had said it with the upmost seriousness. Magic existed… and he could use it. Was that true? Sure a few weird things had happened over the years, mainly when he got excited or emotional, so he didn't notice them much, but he didn't get emotional a lot, he was happy with his life so he never noticed and just put them down to other reasons.

So he could use magic, and he was really some sort of …what did they say… he was the Boy-Who-Lived? He snorted. How inventive. And Voldemort? What kind of name was that? He couldn't comprehend it. But a school in England? That would mean he'd have to move away from his parents. The academies sounded far and they were probably boarding schools too. Kai didn't want to go back to England, not back to the country that reminded of… no, he wouldn't think of it. No more memories, that's what he said. No more memories. Shaking his head once again, he trailed over to his bed, and fell.

* * *

Dumbledore was excited. This was the day the letters went out, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen. Of course, he hadn't meant for the boy to have such bad experiences, but what was done was done, and might have stopped him from becoming a spoilt young man. Yes, Dumbledore thought to himself, the life Potter had was much more rewarding and convenient with what he planned to happen. Lifting up his half-moon spectacles, he looked at something wiggling on desk and frowned. Hand on his wand, he cautiously approached and saw it was a letter. A letter… addressed to a Mr Kai Silverstein. Frowning, he looked over the lists of students this year, and couldn't find a 'Kai Silverstein'. Checking the list of what had been sent, everyone except Mr Potters had been. Taking his hand from his wand, he smiled, realising it must be the one and same.

Pulling at the letter, he found it was stuck. Tugging further, he sighed and pointed his wand at it.

"Accio letter," he called, and after a tremendous amount of wiggling, it would not come unstuck. "Accio letter!" Finally it flew into his hand, with so much force that the old man almost had to step backwards. Smiling a little coldly, he released the letter and it flew into the air, and out the window, being caught by an owl, magically.

Sitting at his desk, the old man took a lemon drop and sucked on it. Soon everything would hopefully, fall into place. The saviour would return, the evil would be destroyed and the boy would be ever grateful.

* * *

Severus walked out of the study, a smirk on his face, as Lucius came out grumbling.

"Well I suppose so Severus, but only for a week or two. I want him here for about mid-July, and Narcissa and I can take him to Diagon Alley. We want to spend some time the boy before he's whisked off out of sight for the next however many months," he said to his friend.

"It's only for a little while Lucius, he wants some world experience before being stuck in Scotland for the next 6 years of his life," Severus replied, gesturing to the window. "You want him to at least go out there, and visit other Wizarding communities don't you? We'll be going around the world, only to the major communities, for a few days at a time. Is that okay, Lucius?"

The white-blonde, tall man nodded, smiling a little at his old friend. "Go on, let Draco experience these new things. You can go and tell him, I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Will you join us for lunch?" Walking with the dark haired Potions Master, he strolled down the marble stairs.

"Lucius, I'd love to. I think I'll tell Draco afterwards, give you a bit of time to tell Narcissa." It was here that Severus paused. "Are you sure she'll be alright with it?" Onvce again, Lucius nodded.

"I think she'll love the idea. After all, it would benefit him greatly."

Severus smiled, and they walked through the halls. He was looking forward to it, but there was something else, something in his stomach that he hadn't felt for a while. Excitement. He didn't know why, or what about, but he knew that for some reason, it was good. Shaking his head, he carried on the converstion, conversing about trivial things and laughing (which not many peole had ever seen him do) with his close friend.

* * *

"Dad, Otou-san? Can we talk?" Kai called out, coming down the stairs. Immediately, he was faced with the two males and laughed a little. "I want to talk about these schools. I'm going to try my best to accept this magic thing and get used to it… I guess I'm just used to it only being in the books you read to me as a kid."

They smiled, happily and hugged their son. "That's fine," one whispered, "Totally fine." Walking over to the couches again, Ed turned the volume of the TV down, leaving it on as a comforting background noise.

"I want you to tell me about these Japanese Academies and what would happen. I'm not going back to England, no matter what anyone says. They left me there to be abused. I don't want to go back to a community that can't even protect a child, especially one that's as well known. It might sound stuck up or snobby, but I don't want to."

The two looked at each other.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? Please please please review, I promise I'm updating regularly now :) More Reviews=More chapters! :P Love you all, I got so much feedback from you on the last chapter, I hope this one gets just as much.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Hey, I told you I'd keep to my promise. So I hope you're liking where the story is going.

Now, I've had one review by a user without an account called 'well'. They have stated the fact that "there is no ye sound in Japanese, so his name couldn't be Kanaye. There is only ya, yu, or yo sounds. Look up appropriate names if you want to use Japanese."

Look, I'm sorry if anyone else has noticed this too and it's bugging them about Kanaye's name, and the fact that there is no "ye" in Japanese, but it's fiction. I just wanted to make up a name, I was really young when I started this story and naïve when it came to Japanese language, but no one else has complained about the name and most people don't notice. So I appreciate it and thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll keep it in mind next time, but too many people like this story and I'm not gonna change the name.

Once again *insert words here* is telepathy from between Sooty and Kai.

And pronunciation of Shineveline is Shin-ev-e-lean

* * *

Chapter 8

Two stunned faces with their mouths open wide faced Kai.

"What? Why? It's your home country; it's where your birth parents went…" Kanaye trailed off.

A hard look crossed the young boys face as he turned his head slightly.

"They left me… the Muggles, the wizarding community. They left me there to rot, to starve, to die. What for? To make me their saviour? To make me grateful for what they did instead of seeing the true evil of them keeping me in an abusive house? I'm sorry, but if that's how they treated me, how would they treat others?"

A silence filled the room. "Now, where are these Japanese academies and are they all boarding schools?"

It snapped them out of the thoughts they had and Kanaye went upstairs to get some prospectuses he had gotten. Ed sat by his son and asked him: "Are you sure? We understand if you'd want to go there to study." But the small boy shook his head.

"No, dad. They can deal with what they've done. They'd probably just use me then throw me away when I've done whatever they wanted me to do, or when they get bored of me. I think I want to teach them a lesson."

Kanaye, hearing all of this when he stopped halfway down the stairs, smiled a little, in spite of the situation. He was proud of his son for his opinion and agreed with him fully. How could they leave a poor small boy on his own in that house… it was beyond his comprehension. He carried on down the stairs, then handed the two prospectuses to Kai.

"The first is for Roku Tsuki Academy. The other is for Shineveline Academy."

Kai looked up, talking them in his hand before hugging his parents tight."

* * *

It was August the 5th and Dumbledore was worried. There was a decline on Harry Potter's/ Kai Silverstein's letter and Sirius had been asking him where the boy was. He wasn't coming to Hogwarts… How could he deny an offer like that? Where would he go, what would he do?

Sirius would be coming up any minute now and Dumbledore simply didn't know what to tell him. If he told him that the letter had been declined, he would go mental and demand for the address, that, Lord knows he tried to get but Hogwarts refused to give the address to him.

Hogwarts felt happy, and mischievous and Dumbledore was glad of this, but not when it put him on the line. He sighed and rubbed his head, magicking away the migraine that had started to appear, then braced himself for Sirius.

* * *

Kai waved to his fathers. "If you need me, I'm only an hour and a half away. I wanna come home this weekend okay?" They nodded and smiled as the Shineveline bus pulled up to the front of the drive. Kai waved, then stepped onto the coach. It was set out with two seats facing another two, then repeated all the way down the coach that obviously had an enlargement spell placed on it and found a place to sit next to two boys and a girl. They all smiled at him, the girl and a boy brightly, another boy smiling gently.

Biting his lip a little, he smiled back. "Hi, I'm Kai Silverstein. Nice to meet you."

The girl stood up first. "Hey, I'm Amara Cotton," she said, and American accent popping out and her happy voice got even happier. "I'm from Manhattan. It's really nice to meet you Kai." She was so smiley it was contagious, and the first boy introduced himself as "Dmitri Peslov". The last boy was interesting though.

The silver-haired young boy set his book down, stood up and held out his hand, all very gracefully. "Rayne Sevelkie. Pleased to meet you Kai." His black eyes were intense as they held his gaze, and the darkness of his eyes contrasted beautifully as some of his silver-white hair fell in front of his face.

Kai sat down , sinking into the cushioned seat, and looked at the people in this section, making conversation as he looked. Rayne was wearing the same as Dmitri and himself, which was White trousers, a white shirt with an ice blue sash tied round his middle, a blue tie and a matching blue blazer with white trim. His shoes were also blue with white trim dress shoes. Amara was wearing the blazer, shirt and sash, but instead of the tie and trousers, she wore a pleated, Knee length A-line, ice blue skirt, along with white socks and blue ballet-style pumps.

"So your all first years too? That's great," Amara said. "I'm really glad I had the opportunity to come here and apply. Kai, you're from Japan right? Did you have to apply or did you get sent a letter?"

Kai looked at up at Amara from his book that he was reading when the conversation dulled down a little. "They sent me a letter asking if I would like to apply on my birthday. I did and voile, they sent me the application form and confirmed it within three days of my application. Do you have to apply without a letter if you're an international student? Or do they send letters to you to?"

Dmitri answered the question, saying "It's a pretty well-known academy. It's probably why you noticed the name isn't Japanese, even though it's in Japan. Its worldwide, and is one of the only academies where it offers the choice and even wants international students." Kai nodded, then asked about the language barrier, thinking it through. This time Rayne answered, who was lounging on his chair and had put his book away, opting to observe and join in the conversation.

"There are translator spells. They can translate someone speaking to you into your own language and when you speak back, it'll translate your words into their language. But a lot of people speak and write English by choice, because it's easier for the tutors and stuff." Rayne said. "And you can take language classes, if you opt to.

Kai nodded, then listened to the rest of the conversation. Amara was talking about how she didn't like the uniform, but was glad that they only had to wear it for a few months of the year, the autumn and the spring. The school didn't want to make them completely uncomfortable, so they had the uniforms whenever the season suited it but in really hot or cold weather like summer and winter, they allowed own clothes to be worn. The option was there to still wear the uniforms, or to purchase winter and summer uniforms, but most opted for the non-uniform choice. Zoning out, he saw Rayne smile at him, so he smiled back before carrying on with his book, and falling asleep for the last half hour.

* * *

Dumbledore had just finished giving the house elves the list of foods to put on tonight's feast and enchanting the hall when a great, majestic eagle swooped into the great hall and circled him, dropping a letter on his head before settling onto one of the floating flags above the house tables. The old man looked confusingly at the regal looking creature, before sitting himself on the nearest table (which was Ravenclaw's) and opening the letter that fell on him. The seal was that of another magical school, one he hadn't heard from in a while actually, Shineveline. He had great respect for the school and used to be quite close friends with the headmaster Ulrich Jersiwine. Wondering what he could be contacting him about, he frowned. Opening the letter, he found:

_Dear Albus,_

_It has been such a long time since talking to you, and I hope you are well friend. How is your school coming along? I'm sorry we haven't been in contact in quite a while, but I think there's something you should know. We had an 11-year old boy called Kai Silverstein apply to our school-_

This was where Albus' eyes widened and he shook his head, hoping for it not to be true, since there would be no way he could convince the boy to go to Hogwarts from that school.

-_and as usual, we did our mandatory background checks to check magical levels, past, criminal records, either of theirs or in the family, anything we should know about. You never know with children these days. I must say, I didn't expect anything much, but not nearly what I got. How foolish of you to let Harry Potter slip through your hands, Albus. What did you do this time, you meddling fool? Play more manipulative games? _

_Well, for some reason, he was adamant about being placed here in Japan and not on one of our other campus' around the world. He really doesn't want to go back to Britain. I know the wizarding community over there has gone a little bit crazy about losing the boy, so I thought I should notify someone, and I preferred you to that silly Ministry fool you have over there._

_Farewell Albus. You really have given me a treat. And I'm not going to be another you, Albus, I actually will treat the boy as if he has a brain and not brainwash him with "The greater good" like you do with all your students. But anyway, where was I? Ah, yes._

_Goodbye Albus. Have a fun year. I think I will._

_Ulrich_

_Headmaster of Shineveline Academy_

The frown on Dumbledore's face grew wider, and fury, almost never seen on him, completed captured him as he tried to tear the parchment, only to find it had a spell on it. He whipped out his wand to send a curse at the eagle, but it had disappeared.

A frustrated, angry cry filled the ancient school.

* * *

"Welcome, dear students," a friendly –looking, happily smiling Middle aged old man with soft features and a small greying beard. "I hope the trip over was a good one, and that you are all looking forward to the coming years. Now, I should explain the system to the first years. We are sorted into 5 different Clans, each clan having a unique trait about them, a different element to their magic, but all work in perfect harmony. The first clan is the Terra clan. The second is the Aqua clan, the third is the Ventus Clan, the fourth is the Flamma Clan, and the last is the Animus Clan. Depending in which of these elements, your power is greatest in, depends on which Clan you shall be sorted, but the tables are merely for sitting. Sit wherever you please, despite your clan." The man looked a little out of breath, so he smiled, and just said, "Let's get sorted, then eat."

Kai and Rayne had both been sorted into the Animus Clan, whereas Amara had been put into Terra and Dmitri into Aqua, though it had been close between that and Ventus. As famous as it apparently was, because there were 3 or 4 different campuses, so that meant there weren't a massive amount of people. All of the first years, despite what clan, all stayed together in their living quarters. It was only the 2nd years and above that lived by Clans, and not by years.

Kai, Rayne and Dmitri were getting ready for bed when they were notified that the first week was to get used to things around the school and campus, like Café's, gardens, libraries, and different things around campus.

It was only when they had settled and lights had gone out that Kai started to think about his decision to come here, and knew, just knew, that he would be happier here than he would've been at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sirius raged.

Finally, Dumbledore snapped. "Fucking here Sirius!" He threw the letter at him. "I've had enough of you, constantly on my case! You want him, he's there, but there is no way you can get him back to England. Now leave me be!"

After looking surprised at the outburst, Sirius picked up the letter, read it, and smiled. "Thanks for giving me the location old man." He threw the letter back at him and stormed out. His respect for Dumbledore had dwindled but now he was tired of the fool. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

A/N: So, what dya think? I'm keeping to the deadline too so I'm happy about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: I'm really happy with everything I'm getting, but I don't know where you want this story to go. I love reviews and feedback, so please, tell me your ideas. I'm open to most things, and only have a basic structure, so please, feedback recommended. :3

A/N Mk. 2: I'm sorry about the lateness, my internet has been down since Thursday and only came back on today, so this is a one-off I hope.

Once again *insert words here* is telepathy from between Boots and Kai.

And pronunciation of Shineveline is Shin-ev-e-lean

* * *

Chapter 9

Boots was bored. Lazing around in the common room, on a footrest by the fire, he was enjoying the 'Do-nothing-all-day' Routine, but it got a bit boring. *Kai?* He asked, staring outside, flicking his tail longingly. There seemed to be not too much breeze, and a warm autumn sun was out, casting light everywhere.

*What is it, Boots?* Kai asked back, comparing Charms notes with Rayne and scanning over his Potions essay. He looked over toward the cat and stroked him, tickling him a little with his quill, before jotting something down.

The black cat purred, rolling over, before requesting *Can I go outside and play? I feel like hunting a few birds or something*

Kai nodded absently, and went over to the door, putting his hand on it, before it glowed a light white colour and swung open, letting the small feline scamper past him. Rayne glanced over at him. "How did you know what he wanted?"

Kai shrugged. "Instinct, I guess," he replied, smiling then sat down to finish correcting his potions essay.

* * *

Sirius was a disgruntled man. He knew that Harry was at the Japanese campus, but because of the short prison sentence he had until Remus brought Pettigrew in, he had a criminal record and wasn't allowed to floo or apparate anywhere in Japan. Well, not legally anyway.

"Muggle methods it is then," he muttered. He wished Moony could come with him, but as it was that time of the month, he had opted to stay. Catching a train to London from Hogwarts, he slipped into Diagon Alley, to exchange some Wizarding money for Muggle money, then bought some Muggle clothes, as too many people were staring at him when he came out of the Leaky Cauldron. After getting into a taxi, he asked "How can I get to a foreign country? I want to go to Japan."

The cab driver looked at him, weirdly. "Um, an airport? That's the quickest way."

"Take me there then," Sirius said, sitting back and preparing for a journey. "Do you have a passport?" The man asked as he drove down the main road.

"A what? No, I don't think so. Why?" Sirius looked confused.

"You need one to get onto a plane, mate. Where did you come from not to know this?"

Sirius frowned. "Well, how can I get one?" He questioned. The cab driver was quiet for a short while, then pulled over. "You've got to apply for it. You fill out a few forms, wait a couple weeks and then you can get one. " Sirius nodded.

"Okay, I'll just get out here. How much do you need?"

Surprised, the driver looked at his clock. "Um, 5.70, mate." The black haired man opened his wallet, and looked at the many notes, he pulled out a £20. "Will this cover it?" The driver nodded, then prepared to get change out. "No, please, keep the change." Shaking his head, the man accepted it then drove off. Looking around for an alleyway, he slipped into one and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Kai had settled in quite well. His teachers for his subjects were all alright, all had their faults and qualities. For Potions, he had a small, quiet brown haired woman called Professor Timmins, but when she got angry, she got angry. She hated disobedience but was a lovely person when her class obeyed her. For Charms, a tall, black haired woman who asked them to call her Ayako was a friendly woman, but got off topic quite a lot. Transfiguration was done by a man, a blue haired man, (who obviously spent a lot of money dying is hair) called Jack (another first name basis teacher. A few of them were) who loved his subject and was patient but fun.

Herbology was taught by a brown haired man called Professor Hidnul, who was tall and skinny, but had a lot of confidence emanating from him, however the Runes teacher was the complete opposite, a small, rather chubby man by the name of Greg who stuttered all over the place and was klutizier than Amara on a bad day. The History of the Dark Arts and Defence against the Dark Arts, they had the same teacher, a man with long auburn hair, pale skin and a relatively average height called Will.

There were a few other subjects, but Kai was just trying to finish off his game of exploding snap with Amara when an owl flew in, giving him a letter.

* * *

Draco woke up, experiencing one of the weirdest dreams he'd had. When he'd gone with his godfather travelling, he'd gone to 4 places. France, Russia, Japan, and California. In each of them he'd had an amazing time, but in Japan, he'd met a small boy his own age. He just dreamed of this boy, and of how he grew older, till he looked about 17. He hadn't forgotten the boy's name, it was Kai, he thought. He didn't look Japanese, but he seemed different and special. They kept contact, which was odd considering they had just bumped into each other, had a chat then went their separate ways. All he knew really about him was that the Kai told him he was going to Shineveline Academy, so he had replied with Hogwarts. He'd gotten a smouldering look then, but quickly they had talked again when Draco realised he shouldn't mention Hogwarts. He'd wondered why but the dream had gotten weirder. He was dancing, or twisting to find someone or something, but the other party was invisible. From when he looked about 15-16, he'd started the dancing thing, but there was obviously someone else there. He'd catch blurs, or glances, but then they'd turn invisible again. He called out, something inaudible, then a whirlwind of colours surrounded him, big enough for the invisible person too and it exploded, sending out brightly coloured sparks as big as fireworks everywhere.

Draco shook his head. It was probably nothing. Lying back into bed, he lay with his eyes open, thoughts drifting to Kai. He must have started school now too. They hadn't sent each other a letter in a week, he thought, so he'd send one tomorrow morning. Turning on his side, he stared at the velvet curtains that he'd pulled closed. For an hour at least he lay there, unable to sleep, just thinking about things in his life, silly things like what to do in the holidays, who he should partner up with in potions and whether to tell Pansy that her crushing on one of the Ravenclaw boys was obvious, so she should close her mouth every time he walked past.

Kai filled his thoughts mostly though. He didn't know why, but there was something about him that he just wanted close to him, he wanted him to be his friend. His best friend. Closeness was important when it came to him, and he had no idea why.

* * *

The cursive handwriting on the front, done in a moss green in, and the seal on the back told him. He knew who this was from, and he smiled, looking forward to this, anxious, as they used to spend every other day writing to each other and had now waited for a week. But when he opened it, he was rewarded with three and a half pages of parchment. Tucking it away until he'd finished the game, his mind wandered back to it, and rushed, losing the game just a bit on purpose.

Sitting on the sofa, Amara sat close to him on the chair. "Who's that from?" She asked. "Your girlfriend? Your secret admirer? Or just your dads?" She grinned jokingly.

Looking up at her from it, he replied "A friend of mine." Smiling he went back to the letter as Amara muttered something about not letting her be nosy and how she wished they could have televisions here. She had used her iPod plenty of time in the couple weeks she had been here, so there must not have been restrictions on objects, so she vowed herself to ask if they could get a T.V to stop things from being boring. Maybe some WiFi while they were at it, she thought cheekily.

Kai was totally oblivious to her ranting and, while reading the letter, wondered if Draco wanted to meet again in the holidays. They were a month and a half away or something, he thought, and he hoped so. The boy had made him smile and laugh, and that was only when he was a stranger. They had been writing for a few weeks but they hadn't really said anything personal and Kai wanted to get to know him.

Draco,

Good to hear from you at long last. Hope you're having a good time at Hogwarts and have made some new friends. It seems that from your letter you've been having a lot of fun and so have I, thanks for asking. My friends and I are always with each other and I'm talking to new people almost every day. Hope your parents and godfather are well, and that he's not too annoyed by the children. He didn't look very happy to go back after all!

Well, Draco, you're becoming a friend that I want to keep in contact with, someone I want to be my true friend, a proper one. So I want to get to know you, properly. I hope that's okay? I'll tell you some basic information about myself and a secret I've got. Then you can tell me, yes? I hope so, I really want to get to know you.

Also, would you like to meet up for a day in the holidays? I know they're not terribly close, but I think for a day, your family could make a trip out of it? I don't want to sound demanding, forgive me if I do, I would just like to meet you properly, as a friend this time, not as a stranger.

Anyway, my time at Shineveline has been quite fun. The friends I told you about, Rayne, Amara and Dmitri? Well, Amara did the funniest thing in charms, she…

And Kai continued the letter, hoping that Draco would agree with him, and respond soon. He felt sorry for the owls travelling all that way, but there must be something they did because they flew so fast. They must have some form of magic or apparition, or something. Putting the cards away after he'd finished writing the letter, he called his friends and they all went down to the hall for dinner, chatting along the way about classes and new friends they'd made.

* * *

Ed and Kanaye were reading the letter their son sent them, and after being together for the last 6 years as a family, being around each other constantly, the house felt empty without their little boy. Things had been a little monotone, so Ed decided to call Kanaye home early to take him out for a meal when Kai's letter had come.

After reading it, Ed hugged his partner and kissed him softly. "Do me a favour, babe?"

Kanaye looked up and cocked his head. "What?" he asked, softly.

"Go up and get changed into what I've put on the bed for you," Ed smiled, stroking his hair. Kanaye smiled bemusedly.  
"I'm not in the mood for Roleplay, if that's what you're up to," he grinned, then ran upstairs as Ed went to smack him lightly on the bum. "What am I gonna do with you?" The blonde American asked, smirking a little.

Kanaye came down, dressed in a pale blue shirt and black dress trousers, and took his boyfriends hand. "Where are we going, Ed?"

His lover quirked his lips and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll see babe."

* * *

"What time is it?"

"About 7-ish, why?"

"No reason."

A smile overtook Kai's face. About 7, huh? He wondered if his Dad was going to do it tonight. After all, they were going out and from what he told him, he had arranged everything. Strangely enough he felt charged, excited, like something good was about to happen.

Rayne looked at him suspiciously, and as Dmitri sat down opposite them next to Amara after greeting some of his friends and coming from his house table, even he gave Kai an odd look. "What's up with him?" The thick Russian accent needed no translation spells here, as he was getting even more fluent that he was before.

Amara shrugged her shoulders before grabbing some sort of burger and Rayne glanced over at him. "We have no clue. He just came in all happy and weird. He's usually more subtle than this, don't you think? He's acting more like Amara." Dmitri snorted and laughed a little, even more so when the girl in comparison glared at the silver-haired boy. Kai smiled at all the interaction.

"Like I told you, no reason. At least, not until I get into contact with my parents."

This scored another round of odd looks until Amara nodded, letting an "Oh" sound out.

The other two looked at her oddly, then carried on getting their dinner. Kai looked down and slid his knife into the tender Hunters chicken. He hoped his parents would fire call him soon.

* * *

They had just dug in to their dessert when Ed said "I love you."

Kanaye looked up from his Warm Chocolate Fudge Cake with Mint Chocolate Ice cream *. "I love you too," he smiled at his partner, holding his hand for a few seconds, and kissing it, then letting it go to return to his own dessert.

"I mean, I love you. With everything I have. I mean that," he murmured, his eyes, deep and dark. Kanaye's breath caught in his throat. What was he up to?

"I mean it too, babe. You have my heart, body and soul. You're my everything," he tried smiling again to lighten the mood, but it didn't work so well.

Ed breathed out, and, eyes glowing, stood, then got down on one knee.

"You mean the world to me. You… you're my life. You're my family. And now, our family is complete and I never want to be away from you. , I love you so much, sometimes it's too hard to bear. I need you in my life. So, my darling, my sweetheart, my Kanaye, will you marry me?"

Kanaye felt the tears building, and witnessing his soul mate on one knee, proposing to him meant the world to him, that he knew that they belonged together. Slowly, he stood, then hugged the man. Not noticing the stares around him, the baited breaths and pregnant pauses, he kissed him sweetly, softly on the lips.

"Of course."

The restaurant clapped and cheered and Ed slid the ring on his finger. The kissed once more and hugged each other tightly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

* * *

*This needed a mention x3 it's my favourite dessert of all time! :D

A/N: So what did you think peeps? Was it okay? Please tell me! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Busy weekend and I have a lot going on. Anyone wants any ideas to put in or help (which would be MUCHLY appreciated, since I'm stupid and don't plan my stories) just PM or REVIEW …-_- such a headache. I'm glad I managed to get this written up at all this week. Enjoy.

Once again *insert words here* is telepathy from between Boots and Kai.

And pronunciation of Shineveline is Shin-ev-e-lean

* * *

"We're getting married!"

The two beaming faces in the fire finished and Ed gave a wink to his son. Kai laughed and hugged them both through the fire.

"That's such good news! I can't believe you finally did it! Have you told grandma, grandpa, ojii-san and obaa-san yet? I wanna see their faces!" Kai smiled, looking at the ring his black-haired father showed him. "That lovely, where did you pick it up, dad?"

Kanaye shook his head. "You're the first one we told," he smiled, and looked over, lovingly at his fiancé as he explained the story of where he got the ring, which was actually a combination of the design of both his obaa-san's and his grandma's engagement rings.

Kai, on his knees, listened to the story, smiling and laughing, enjoying talking to his family under such happy circumstances and bathing in the golden glow of the fire and their beaming faces. He pulled over his friends when they came in and introduced them to his parents, before talking about the engagement again.

But as one always knows, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

The weak, red-eyed corpse-like figure rasped and bowed down. "Yes, sir. Do I continue on with this my Lord? And I have recently found out that the boy does not attend like we assumed. In fact, even the Ancient Light have no idea where he is." A hacking cough rattles through the body and a deep-voiced man, his dark, brooding tone laced with venom and disgust at the wretch in front of him, uttered only a few words, but that alone was all he needed.

"Good. Get out. Now. Find the boy."

The voice, accent not even English, bounced off the stone walls and echoed, a sense that He was all around you, surrounding you, watching you. A pair of piercing eyes stared through the figure, one an onyx, dark black, the other, a blind, pale white.

The form shook with fear and nodded.

"I said, MOVE."

The figure dropped to his knees as a silent curse hit him and an inhuman wail escaped his throat.

* * *

It was at the end of dinner when the headmaster called on him.

"Kai Silverstein, could you come up here please my boy?" A friendly, greying man called him up. Kai stood, and walked, replying, "Yes, Professor Jersiwine," along the way. "Ulrich, please, my boy."

He reached the table and Ulrich stood, walking around the table. "No need to be nervous son just got a few things to show you. Come with me to my office?" He asked, and proceeded to make friendly chit chat as he approached the office. Kai had voiced how much more easy going the teachers were than he though, and how that gave them respect from the students, especially how they called them by their forename, instead off the surname, and when it stopped being a joke, the seriousness affected the students much more, made them feel like they weren't being treated like children.

"I'm glad you see it that way, it was exactly how we wanted our students to feel. We took that initiative and ideas really from colleges and the like, how they address the students etc. Oh, we're here." He touched the door, let it glow, then opened it and let Kai through. "Well Kai, I've invited you here for a couple reasons. One of them is this." He handed the young boy a letter, and he'd only just had time to open it and scan it before a fire full of flames erupted and an elderly man stepped out.

"Ulrich, how lovely to see you!" The ancient man embraced Ulrich in a friendly manor and he reciprocated, saying "Albus, hello there, such a long time, dear friend!"

Albus looked around and spotted the small, black-haired boy. "Ah you must be Harry!"

Kai looked blank. "Nope, sorry. My name isn't Harry."

Albus frowned and looked to Ulrich, who had face-palmed and started shaking his head. "Tactful Dumbledore, real tactful."

It was then that Kai sat up. "Dumbledore?" Albus turned and smiled. "You've heard of me, my boy?" Kai nodded sharply. "Indeed, how could I forget? You left me to die, to suffer, to become an empty shell. You abandoned me."

The two elder wizards shared a look, one full of confusion, and a hint of anger, the other full of understanding and a little bit of mirth at the response Dumbledore got.

Smiling it off, Albus tried putting an arm around his shoulders, for it to be shrugged off and tried to talk.

"Yes, well, we expected you at Hogwarts a couple weeks ago, but you didn't come. Did you receive the letter?"

Kai nodded sharply. "I threw it away. I wanted to come here. I do not wish to return to the English Wizarding community anytime soon."

Albus looked slightly more enraged and this gave Kai the feeling of mirth.

"But why? You belong at Hogwarts. It's in your heritage; all of the Potters went to Hogwarts. Its tradition, surely you wouldn't want to break that?" Albus retorted, trying to get the boy to back down.

"It does sound terrible to break a tradition such as that; however I am not a Potter. I haven't been for years. My heritage, as you so called it, has nothing to do with you. You cast me aside like a toy, a toddler at the time. I almost died, Albus, I almost died, because you were stupid. You didn't check up, you didn't take me to a loving home, you took me to them." Shaking his head, the small boy pinched the bridge of his nose, making him look a lot older for a split second. "Please, just leave. I don't need this. If there is another visit like this, I'm telling or fire-calling my fathers beforehand. They won't take kindly to harassment. You see, they love me. Wonderful what a loving family can do to you. It can make you a better person, be nicer, and actually not mess up a person's mind."

Dumbledore, as the boy's speech progressed, got more and more agitated, his anger slowly growing bit by bit, and ended up flooing rather abruptly back to his office as soon as the boy's speech had finished.

"What a brat! He would've been so much easier to control, to make him do things, if he had just stayed at his aunt and uncles. But no, stupid circumstances got in the way and now he was in a school in the middle of Japan." Dumbledore sighed. Things would be so much easier if the boy could let bygones be bygones. So he made a mistake, he was only trying to look after the boy via the blood bond. It was just pure coincidence that they weren't the best family and that aided Albus' plan to make the Potter boy a little bit more naïve and complaint to his plans.

* * *

Kai sat in the office, glaring at the floor, then looked up at Ulrich. "Anyway, this letter?"

Ulrich stared at the fire. "Just your accounts. Since you've become a part of a magical community, your bank account has become activated. You'll need someone to escort you to Diagon Alley in London, England to access your accounts in Gringotts, and probably get an international account set up or something so you can access it from other banks around here."

The small, raven-haired boy nodded. "When will this be?" Ulrich shrugged.  
"The weekend most likely. You can choose the day, in case you have other plans. Is that okay, son?"

Kai nodded. "The Sunday then please? I need to see my dads. They just recently got engaged," he smiled at the middle-aged man. He gave a soft smile back. "Ah, young love. My wife and I have a daughter who just got engaged recently, about a month ago. Congratulations, Kai."

"Thank you sir."

"Well, Sunday shall be fine. You'll probably have Jack take you. Well, son, I'd better let you go back to your friends. Probably wondering where you are or something. Thanks for seeing me," the bearded man stood and smiled once more. Kai stood also, and shook his hand, before smiling also and walking out.

Sitting down, the happy, greying man stared at the trail of magic the boy had left behind. It enveloped his whole body, appearing quite strongly around him when he was angry, but the trail looked like a silhouette, a full-bodied trail of him that slowly faded. "This boy is different. Very… powerful. I just hope he puts it to good use."

Pulling open a drawer on his desk, he gently picked up a book and set it in his lap, closing the drawer and opening the pages where a bookmark was ever so gently, and started reading, smiling once again.

* * *

Rayne, Dmitri and Amara were all waiting for him in the first years common room. As he walked in, he was greeted with the sight and grinned in appreciation of them waiting for him.

"Hey guys. You alright?"

"Yeah, you? What did Ulrich want you for?" Rayne murmured, scooting up on the sofa leaving a space for Kai to sit. He took the seat gladly and shook his head. "Ah, nothing important. Just some bank details for my account in England."

They didn't know who he really was, and he planned to keep it that way. After all, he'd only just got to know them. He didn't want them running away or kissing his ass just because he was the "Boy-Who-Lived" or something. Joining into a conversation, Dmitri and Amara were having a debate, to which Kai and Rayne chipped in, but the latter two were just sat conversing about a different topic half the time.

Kai liked this, liked having friends, being around people that had nothing against him because he wasn't natively Japanese, or that he had two dads or something. It was nice. Leaning on Rayne's shoulder, he felt Rayne's head lean on top of his and relished at being around friends.

* * *

Stepping into the fire to be followed by his three friends, Kai stepped out onto a dark rug, wiping the soot off of his clothes and called out "Dad? Otou-san?" Hearing one person in the kitchen, and the other upstairs coming towards the stairs, he walked towards the kitchen, poking his head round. "We're here," he said, seeing his blonde haired father. Ed turned around and hugged his boy.

"It feels like it's been ages since I saw you, and it was only 2 weeks ago," he whispered, letting go. "Ah, you must be his friends." He smiled. "I'm Ed, Kai's father." Amara held her hand out first.

"I'm Amara. The dark-haired boy is Dmitri and the white-haired one is Rayne. We're all Kai's best friends. He's really lovely and we're getting him to come out of his shell. Oh, congratulations on your engagement," she blurted, without missing a breath.

Ed blinked a couple times, then broke out into a smile. "Well, it's lovely to meet you all. I'm glad Kai is making friends. And thank you, it's really lovely of you to say so. Do you all want to come into the kitchen? I think Kana put some snacks out for you," He led them to the kitchen, before being joined by his son and fiancé. Kai stood with his friends and started talking to Dmitri about Quidditch, and why it was so popular, likening it to football, or soccer as some people would say, while Amara and Rayne were talking about some lessons, and occasionally mentioning something that happened to the other two.

Looking at them, the two older men looked at each other, glad to see that Kai was making some close friends. He'd never let anyone really close to him when it came to friends, but he seemed as if he had with these three. Hugging, the two men slipped out of the room.

* * *

Finite. Had a little bit of WB, but I finished the chapter at least and haven't given up like I did in the past. It was a nasty habit but I'm trying to break it. To be fair, I had a pretty crappy week and I passed out about 7pm each night xD


End file.
